L' enfant de la Lune et de la Magie
by Aqualyne
Summary: Au cours du combat contre Noirceur Jack est mortellement blessé. Pour le sauver Magia emmène son esprit et ses pouvoirs et les fait fusionner avec l' un de ses enfants. Au même instant nait Harry Potter. Un enfant aux cheveux blancs.
1. Prologue

**Voici une histoire dont j' ai eu l' idée il y a longtemps. J' espère qu' elle vous plaira!**

L' enfant de la Lune et de la Magie

 **Prologue**

Dans ce monde il existe des êtres dotés de pouvoirs qui surpassent l' imagination du plus fertile des auteurs. Des êtres invisibles à quiconque a perdu son âme d' enfant : les Légendes.

De la plus connue à la la plus oubliée les légendes du monde existent tant que leurs noms sont sur les lèvres. Plus une légende est célèbre plus son incarnation est puissante. Et parmi toutes ces légendes il en existe une poignée qui s' est vue attribuer la plus importante des missions : protéger et émerveiller tous les enfants du monde. On les appelle les Gardiens. Ce sont les plus célèbres des légendes : le marchand de sable, la fée des dents, le lapin de Pâques et le Père Noël. Leur existence entière est vouée à offrir rêve, joie, espoir et émerveillement aux enfants du monde entier.

Mais ce que beaucoup ignorent c' est qu' il existait un cinquième Gardien choisi bien des siècles après la nomination des quatre premiers. Un esprit dont le nom avait été perdu il y a bien longtemps et qui vivait dans la plus complète des solitudes depuis maintenant trois cent ans. L' esprit de l' Hiver et de l' amusement Jack Frost.

Lui-même ignorait son statut de gardien jusqu' à ce que les quatre autres viennent le chercher pour qu' il combatte Noirceur, le bonhomme sept heure, aussi appelé croque-mitaine à leurs côtés. Il avait eu du mal mais il avait finis par accepter son statut de gardien. La seule chose qu' il espérait c' était qu' après leur victoire il puisse retrouver sa liberté. Il rêvait de revoir son ami le vent d' hiver et de retourner à sa vie de globe trotteur. Mais ce qu' il ignorait c' était que le Destin avait d' autres plans pour lui.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Comme mon prologue est très court je vous poste le chapitre 1 en même temps. J' espère que cette histoire vous plaira!**

L' enfant de la Lune et de la Magie

 **Chapitre 1**

Après bien des combats et bien des désaccords ils avaient finalement réussis. Ils venaient de battre leur ennemi et celui-ci était en train de se faire emporter par ses propres peurs vers son territoire où il sera enfermé jusqu' à ce qu' il trouve encore une fois la puissance nécessaire à son évasion. Ses doigts tentaient vainement de s' agripper à quelque chose mais l' attraction de ses cauchemars était bien trop forte et il était inexorablement tiré vers sa future prison.

Alors qu' il se faisait traîner, Noirceur se retrouva une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus de son antre et de là il vit ses ennemis qui lui tournaient le dos. Une haine brûlante germa en lui et, avec le peu de puissance qu' il lui restait, il envoya une flèche de sable noir sur eux avant de disparaître emporté par ses cauchemars.

Les Gardien eux se dirigeaient vers les enfants qui les avaient sauvés. Ils voulaient les remercier et rentrer au Pôle Nord pour se reposer. Jack plus que tous les autres était épuisé. Entre leurs combats, ses rencontres avec Noirceur, le visionnage de ses souvenirs et la réparation de son bâton il sentait bien qu' il avait un peu trop tiré sur ses pouvoirs et ne rêvait que d' une chose : aller dormir dans un tas de neige fraîche. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il avait tellement hâte de se prélasser dans la neige.

-Qu' est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça le glaçon ?

Le sourire de Jack disparut. Ce lapin ne le laissera donc jamais tranquille ? Il se tourna vers lui pour lui dire ses quatre vérités et se figea les yeux écarquillés. Au loin il voyait une des flèches de Noirceur qui arrivait droit sur Jeannot. Elle était vraiment très proche et très rapide ce qui la rendait impossible à éviter pour le lapin. Avant même d' avoir pu réfléchir l' esprit de l' Hiver se jeta sur son homologue. Celui-ci ne bougea pas trop surprit par le comportement du plus jeune. Plus jeune qui poussa le lapin le plus fort possible le faisant atterrir à trois bons mètres de l' endroit où il se tenait ce qui sortit le gardien de l' espoir de la trajectoire de la flèche. Mais pas celui de l' amusement qui reçut le projectile au milieu de la poitrine. Sous les regards effarés des autres gardiens il s' écroula sur le sol comme au ralenti, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte en un cri muet.

-Jack ! Hurlèrent les Légendes en se précipitant vers lui.

Sable transforma le sable noir de la flèche en sable doré pendant que Nord sortait une boule à neige pour rentrer au Pôle. La fée se tenait aux côtés de Jack priant silencieusement pour qu' il aille bien les yeux embués par la peur et l' inquiétude. Jeannot était figé. Il regardait son cadet respirer avec difficultés ses yeux grands ouverts fixant le vide en se disant qu' il ne méritait pas ça. Jack n' avait pas eu une vie facile et pourtant il continuait à sourire et à faire des blagues comme si de rien était. Comme si il n' avait pas passé toute sa vie d' esprit seul à se questionner sur la raison de son existence.

Alors que Nord allait lancer la boule une éclatante lumière bleue entoura Jack. Les Gardiens se figèrent en la reconnaissant. C' était la lumière de l' Homme de la Lune. Alors qu' ils s' approchaient ils virent une petite boule de lumière blanche sortir de la bouche de l' esprit de l' hiver et remonter le rai de lumière jusqu' à la Lune. Lorsque leurs regards se reposèrent sur leur ami ils furent surpris de voir que ses cheveux étaient maintenant bruns et sa peau moins pâle.

-Qu' est-ce que… Commença la fée des dents.

-Je peux tout vous expliquer ! Claironna fièrement une petite voix enfantine.

Lorsque les gardiens se retournèrent vers la voix ils furent plus que surpris. Devant eux voletait à un mètre du sol un esprit dont l' apparence était celle d' une enfant de huit ans habillée d' une simple robe blanche et dont les pieds étaient nus. Ses yeux étaient tout bonnement incroyables : ils avaient l' air d' être de toutes les couleurs existante. Ses cheveux étaient tout aussi impressionnants car ils semblaient ne pas avoir de fin et il était impossible de donner un nom à leur teinte. Elle ne ressemblait à aucune des couleurs connues.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Jeannot. On ne vous a jamais vu.

-Oh pardon ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je suis Magia.

Dire que le nom de l' esprit avait surpris les Gardiens serait un euphémisme. Ils étaient littéralement figés de stupeur. C' est Nord qui réussit à retrouver contenance le premier. Il se tourna calmement vers la petite fille et posa la question qui tournait dans sa tête.

-Magia comme l' esprit de la magie créateur de toute vie sur Terre ?

-Exactement ! Sourit l' enfant. Je vois que vous connaissez vos légendes.

-Mais, commença la fée, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-C' est très simple. L' Homme de la Lune m' a appelé et m' a demandé de l' aider à sauver Jack Frost l' esprit de l' Hiver et gardien de l' amusement.

Sable commença à former des images avec son sable pour poser une question. Les autres gardiens le regardèrent curieux. Il n' était pas très doué pour communiquer mais ils essayaient toujours de le comprendre avec plus ou moins de réussite. À leur grande surprise Magia sourit et continua à parler.

-C' est très simple gardien des rêves. La lumière que vous avez vu sortir de Jack est son esprit. Je vais le prendre avec moi et le confier à l' un de mes enfants à naître tandis que vous prendrez soin de son corps. Sachez qu' il est extrêmement faible. L' Homme de la Lune en a extrait l' esprit et la magie de Jack ce qui l' a rendu mortel. Vous vous en occuperez jusqu' à ce que son esprit y revienne.

-Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ? Questionna Nord.

-Son esprit reviendra à la mort de mon enfant.

-Donc on le reverra dans une soixantaine d' années ? Demanda Jeannot.

-Non. Je le confierais à l' un de mes enfants capable de manipuler la magie donc cela devrait prendre un siècle au minimum. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Fit elle lorsqu' elle vit les mines inquiètes des gardiens. Son corps ne vieillira pas pendant ce laps de temps. Mais il faut que vous y fassiez très attention. Si son corps est tué avant qu' il y revienne alors votre ami disparaîtra à la mort de mon enfant. Prenez en soin.

Tous les Gardiens acquiescèrent. Contente de la réaction des gardiens de l' enfance Magia disparut. Une fois l' esprit de la magie partit les Légendes décidèrent d' emmener le corps de Jack au Pôle dans un premier temps puis de réfléchir aux options qui s' offraient à eux pour le protéger.

Pendant ce temps l' Homme de la Lune prenait un soin infini de l' esprit de son enfant. Car, comme chacun des esprits qu' il avait créé afin de protéger le monde, Jack possédait une partie de sa magie. Pour lui, les esprits qu' il modelaient étaient une échappatoire. Un moyen d' oublier la solitude qui était la sienne. De se créer une famille. Après tout peu de gens prenait la peine de parler avec la Lune surtout qu'elle était incapable de leur répondre.

Il se souvenait du jour où il avait créé Magia. Elle était sûrement le plus puissant des esprits auxquels il avait donné naissance. Après tout elle était capable de donner la vie et de la modeler. Sauver Jack était le deuxième service qu' il lui avait demandé de lui rendre. Le premier étant de peupler le cailloux autour duquel il était obligé de tourner. Et quel travail ! La vie était aujourd'hui foisonnante sur la Terre et il avait toujours quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir. Un ruisseau, une nouvelle espèce végétale ou animale et parfois il pouvait assister à des actes de pure générosité. C' était en partie pour les récompenser que les personnes qui les avaient accomplis étaient devenus des esprits. Et aussi parce qu' il aimait ajouter son grain de sel dans l' évolution du monde.

-Père !

Il se tourna vers sa fille qui l' avait interrompus dans ses réflexions et lui sourit. Elle était bien la seule a l' appeler père et à connaître son vrai visage.

-Je te remercie d' accéder à ma requête Magia.

-C' est tout à fait normal. Vous me demandez de vous rendre service si peu souvent que je ne peux pas vous dire non. C' est quoi ? Votre deuxième demande en plusieurs millions d' années ? Ajouta-t-elle l' air de rien.

-En effet. Répondit l' Homme de la Lune le sourire aux lèvres. As-tu déjà choisis auquel de tes enfants tu allais le confier ?

-Oui. Vous voulez essayer de deviner ?

-Hum. Je dirais… un centaure.

-Pourquoi un centaure ?

-Je sais que tu regrettes de les avoir créer comme ça. Tu voulais un peuple de guides et tu as eu un peuple d' illuminés qui gardent tous leurs secrets loin de ceux qu' ils pourraient sauver. Alors leur confier Jack serait une bonne solution pour les faire s' ouvrir au monde extérieur.

-C' est une bonne théorie mais je pensais confier mon petit frère à un sorcier.

-Un sorcier ?

-Oui. Il y en a un qui va bientôt naître. Tous les oracles lui proclament une grande destinée donc des épreuves. Il aura besoin de quelqu' un qui pourra lui rappeler ce qui est vraiment important.

-Je vois. Et ces oracles ? À quel point ont-ils raison ?

-Ils ont tord sur toute la ligne. Mais comme vous le savez, si absolument tout un peuple croit en une prophétie alors elle a de grandes chances de se réaliser.

-Surtout si le peuple en question sait manipuler la magie.

-Oui. Cet enfant ne mérite pas cela. Je lui accorderais ma protection dès sa naissance et l' esprit de mon petit frère lui accordera une partie de ses pouvoirs.

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que cela implique Magia ?

-Oui. Comme tous mes enfants il sera béni de la Magie et comme tous les vôtres il sera béni de la Lune. Cela fera de lui un être exceptionnel. Et sa magie sera plus puissante encore que celle de Merlin le père de tous les sorciers.

\- Et le premier de tes enfants à avoir une apparence semblable à la tienne. Le seul de tes enfants qui fut capable de te voir.

-Je sais. Soudain Magia écarquilla les yeux. S' il vous plaît père. L' enfant va bientôt naître. Puis-je emmener mon frère ?

-Vas-y. Fais bien attention à lui.

-Je vous le promet. Au revoir père !

-Au revoir Magia !

Alors qu' il regardait sa fille s' éloigner avec son fils l' Homme de la Lune ne put retenir un soupir.

-Me voilà seul. À nouveau.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous! Voici la suite de mon histoire. J' espère qu' elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture!**

L' enfant de la Lune et de la Magie

 **Chapitre 2**

Magia quitta l' aura réconfortante de son père à regret mais elle savait qu' elle n' avait pas beaucoup de temps avant la naissance de l' enfant. Ce pauvre enfant qu' elle ne pouvait pas protéger. Elle était la gardienne de la vie ce qui impliquait un certain nombre de restrictions et de devoirs. Ne pas pouvoir interagir avec ses enfants après leur naissance était l' une de ces restrictions.

Ces règles elle les avait édicté elle-même peu après la mort de Merlin. Comme il pouvait la voir elle avait laissé de côté ses responsabilités pour lui parler et des sorciers mal intentionnés en avaient profité pour braver ses interdits et créer les détraqueurs. À ce souvenir ses traits se durcirent. Aujourd'hui encore elle se demandait comment ces imbéciles avaient pu pensé qu' ils étaient assez puissants pour créer une nouvelle forme de vie. Mais au final ils l' avaient fais et elle n' avait pas pu les en empêcher. Elle les avait alors puni en les forçant à prendre soin de ces créatures maudites.

Alors qu' elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs elle se rendit compte que la naissance de l' enfant n' était plus qu' une question de minutes. Respirant un bon coup pour se calmer elle disparut du ciel de la Norvège pour réapparaître dans une chambre de l' hôpital magique Sainte Mangouste en Angleterre. Elle posa alors les yeux sur une femme en plein travail. Parfait. Elle était arrivée juste à temps. Doucement elle déposa un baiser sur la boule de lumière blanche qu' était l' esprit de son petit frère.

-Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur mon enfant Jack Frost. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle s' approcha de la femme et posa délicatement l' esprit de son frère sur son ventre tendu. Elle appuya un peu et ses mains traversèrent la peau de la femme entraînant l' esprit avec elle. Elle poussa son frère jusqu'à ce qu' elle trouve le petit corps d' un bébé. Là elle déposa la petite boule de lumière sur le front de l' enfant et appuya encore plus doucement que la fois précédente afin de faire fusionner l' esprit de son frère avec celui de l' enfant sans les mêler. Lorsqu' elle sentit les deux esprits se toucher elle arrêta son mouvement et créa une barrière qui empêchera tout contact entre les esprits avant les sept ans de l' enfant. Contente du résultat elle se recula et put assister à la naissance du plus puissant de ses enfants sorciers.

Magia ne put s' empêcher de sourire. Après tout comme la totalité des êtres vivants de ce monde il était son fils. Elle savait qu' avec toutes les protections qu' elle lui avait assuré il serait en sécurité pendant longtemps. Alors qu' elle observait l' enfant elle sentit une espèce s' éteindre. Poussant un léger soupir elle partit dans une gerbe d' étincelles multicolores en emportant avec elle les paroles de la sage-femme.

-Félicitation ! C' est un garçon !

Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort marchait dans une forêt des plus sombre. Outre la nuit et le brouillard qui l' entouraient l' atmosphère qui régnait autour de lui plongeait ce lieu dans un silence inquiétant. Le mage noir lui aimait cet endroit. Mais il n' était pas venu pour se promener. Il atteignit une clairière au milieu de laquelle se trouvait la raison de sa présence.

-Bien. J' espère que les informations que vous avez pour moi en valent la peine. Murmura-t-il d' un air menaçant.

Devant lui se trouvait une personne vêtue d' un long manteau noir. Doucement elle se tourna vers lui.

-Cette prophétie. Je pense savoir lequel des deux enfants possède le pouvoir dont vous ne connaissez pas l' existence.

Le mage noir fut surpris. Il était pourtant persuadé qu' ils étaient trois à connaître cette prophétie et encore, il n' en connaissait qu' une partie. Il reprit bien vite contenance et regarda son rendez-vous avec circonspection.

-Comment êtes vous au courant ?

-J' ai mes sources. Et je sais que vous vous interrogez. Vous vous demandez lequel des deux enfants qui pourraient correspondre est celui que vous cherchez.

-Et vous vous le savez ? S' amusa Voldemort.

-Je pense que l' un des deux pourrait correspondre mais je n' irais pas jusqu'à dire que c' est lui.

-Donc vous me donnez un nom sans m' assurer que c' est le bon ?

-Exactement. C' est la raison pour laquelle je ne vous demande rien en échange.

-Mais quelle preuve aurais-je que vous m' avez dis la vérité ?

-Dans ce cas je vous donne juste l' information qui m' a mise sur la voie et vous en tirez vos propres conclusions. Vous pourrez même trouver une ou deux personnes qui pourront vous la confirmer. Qu' en pensez-vous ?

-Je pense que c' est acceptable. Mais j' aimerais savoir ce que vous y gagnez.

Voldemort observa un peu plus attentivement son interlocuteur. Il était plus petit que lui mais c' est bien la seule chose qu' il parvenait à voir ce qui le rendait impossible à retrouver. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu' il le vit s' éloigner tout en prononçant une phrase.

-Harry Potter est né avec les cheveux blancs.

La nuit était en train de tomber. Jack pouvait le voir à travers les yeux d' Harry. Il avait vite compris qu' il ne pourrait pas interagir avec lui mais cela ne l' empêchait pas d' essayer ne serait-ce que de ressentir les émotions de l' enfant. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose de ce qui lui arrivait mais il s' était juré de protéger le garçon dont il occupait l' esprit. Après tout le pauvre gosse n' avait rien demandé.

Alors que la lune se levait les yeux d' Harry se fermaient. Jack profita de ce moment où il pouvait voir l' Homme de la Lune malgré son incapacité à lui parler. Savait-il ce qui lui était arrivé ? Si oui l' avait-il dit aux Gardiens ? Est-ce que ses nouveaux amis s' inquiétaient pour lui ? Ces questions ne cessaient jamais de le hanter. Pour se calmer il tendit l' oreille et entendit la berceuse de la mère d' Harry. Comme tous les soirs elle chantait pour son fils dans les bras de son mari. C' était une très belle chanson. Elle avait le don de calmer l' esprit de l' Hiver lorsque la panique le gagnait et pour cela il ne pouvait s' empêcher d' apprécier cette femme à la chevelure de feu. La musique finit par s' arrêter et il entendit les bruits de pas qui indiquaient leur départ.

Les Potter venaient à peine de quitter la chambre de leur fils que Jack entendit le bruit d' une porte arrachée de ses gonds. Harry ouvrit instantanément les yeux ce qui força l' esprit de l' Hiver à le calmer en lui envoyant des ondes de tranquillité. Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer mais il valait mieux que son réceptacle ne se fasse pas repérer. Les cris résonnèrent alors qu' Harry se détendait.

-Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t' en ! C' est lui ! Va-t' en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…

Depuis l' esprit d' Harry Jack pâlit. Il savait très bien de qui James Potter parlait. Mais comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Sirius était pourtant incapable de trahir celui qu' il considérait comme son frère. Alors qu' il réfléchissait Lily Potter entra dans la chambre en trébuchant. Elle se précipita sur son fils avant d' entendre des bruits venant de la porte. Elle se retourna en se plaçant devant son fils dans l' espoir qu' il ne soit pas blessé.

Jack de son côté voulait voir celui qui était l' ennemi de son réceptacle cependant le dos de sa mère lui bloquait la vue enfin… celle d' Harry . Il pestait encore sur les sorciers qui étaient capables de faire reposer leur destin sur un nouveau né et de le laisser dans cette situation. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Lily qui s' adressait au mage noir.

-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié…

Mais seul un rire lui répondit. Un rire aiguë et froid remplit de cruauté. Un rire qui ne pouvait appartenir qu' à un fou. Et pourtant la mère de son réceptacle continuait à supplier son propriétaire.

-Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… je ferai ce que vous voudrez…

-Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi…

Alors ça c' était étrange. Voldemort n' avait absolument aucune raison d' épargner Lily. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu' il lui demandait de s' éloigner pour qu' il puisse assassiner son fils ? Et puis comment pouvait-il croire qu' elle ferait ça ? Ce type était vraiment fou. Et il semblerait qu' il en ait eu assez d' essayer de la convaincre de s' éloigner. Au travers des yeux d' Harry Jack vit le corps de la rousse être entouré d' une intense lumière verte puis s' écrouler mollement sur le sol. Comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Les yeux d' Harry se fixèrent alors sur l' homme en cape noir devant lui. Jack en profita pour le détailler. Il s' agissait d' un homme assez grand aux cheveux lisses et bruns et dont les yeux étaient de couleur noisette mais un œil avertit pouvait y distinguer quelques reflets rouges sans doute signes de sa pratique intensive de la magie noire. Il se rapprocha lentement du berceau dans lequel se trouvait Harry. Il pointa sa baguette sur la tête de l' enfant et murmura quelques mots.

Jack vit, impuissant, la même lumière verte qui avait tué Lily se diriger vers Harry. La peur le prit. Pas seulement pour son sort mais surtout pour celui de l' enfant. Il ne pouvait pas permettre une telle chose. C' était hors de question. Il utilisa toute la force de son esprit afin d' utiliser ses pouvoirs. Instantanément il ressentit le froid. Il le sentait entourer Harry et former un cocon protecteur autour de son corps. Il vit une barrière de glace se dresser devant les yeux de l' enfant et intercepta le regard incrédule du mage noir.

Une explosion de lumière envahit la pièce en même temps qu' un froid mordant. Lorsque la lumière eut disparu Voldemort n' était plus là. Il ne restait plus que sa cape noire qui n' était plus qu' un vulgaire tas de chiffons sur le sol. Jack allait pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu' il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur le visage d' Harry. Il se concentra sur les sensations de l' enfant et ressentit une grande douleur. Il se concentra pour l' apaiser et l' endormir mais un bruit de pas l' arrêta dans son entreprise.

Il vit un homme entrer dans la petite chambre maintenant recouverte d' une couche de givre assez épaisse. Il semblait avoir une vingtaine d' années. Il était plutôt grand et avait des cheveux noirs, mi-longs et ondulés, des yeux noirs ainsi qu' un nez crochu. Il avait l' air perdu et lorsque son regard tomba sur Lily il se figea.

-Lily. Souffla-t-il.

Il s' avança en tremblant puis s' agenouilla auprès de la défunte. Des larmes coulèrent. D' abord silencieusement puis l' homme ne pu plus se retenir. Il se mit à crier. Il criait sa douleur et sa colère en serrant la rousse dans ses bras. Jack se sentait mal d' assister à un tel moment d' intimité.

Un grand bruit se fit soudain entendre. L' homme se releva et regarda autour de lui. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre puis sembla se raviser et retourna auprès de Lily. Avec une grande délicatesse il coupa deux mèches de ses cheveux qu' il serra contre son cœur puis il transplanna.

Moins d' une minute plus tard un immense barbu entra dans la chambre. Jack le reconnu immédiatement. Il s' agissait d' Hagrid le demi-géant, un grand ami des Potter. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et ressortit de la chambre non sans avoir versé quelques larmes sur les dépouilles des Potter. Curieux de connaître la suite des événements Jack fit tout son possible pour garder Harry réveillé. Il fut très surpris par la moto volante mais il s' amusa des sensations que cet étrange engin provoquait. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts Harry finit par s' endormir alors qu' ils survolaient une ville quelconque.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fic. J' espère qu' il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!**

L' enfant de la Lune et de la Magie

 **Chapitre 3**

Comme tous les matins Harry fut réveillé par le tapotement de sa tante sur la porte de son placard. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements trois fois trop grands pour lui et sortit de sa ''chambre'' en baissant la tête pour éviter de se cogner. Comme à son habitude il se dirigea vers la cuisine, posa la table et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il avait un peu de mal à utiliser la cuisinière à cause de sa petite taille mais réussit tout de même à ne pas brûler le bacon et les œufs de sa famille.

Une fois le repas prêt il se camoufla derrière la porte de la salle de bain et attendit que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin soient descendus pour manger. Il utilisa alors le robinet d' où il fit couler un mince filet d' eau pour se débarbouiller et se laver les dents. Puis il se coiffa un peu maladroitement avec ses doigts avant de redescendre en priant pour qu' une fois de plus sa famille n' ait pas remarqué son absence au petit déjeuner. Pas que sa présence soit nécessaire durant le repas mais c' était à lui de débarrasser et de faire la vaisselle.

Mais grâce à son incroyable chance son cousin avait vidé son assiette à la vitesse de l' éclair avant de faire remarquer à ses parents que la chose du placard ne l' avait pas resservi. Donc, lorsqu' il revint à pas de loup dans la cuisine Harry fut accueilli par la main de son oncle contre sa joue puis par son pied sur sa tête le temps qu' il présente ses plus plates excuses avant de se faire jeter dans son placard sans la moindre délicatesse.

Une fois confortablement installé contre le mur en bois il poussa un léger soupir. Il allait devoir trouver une nouvelle technique pour pouvoir se laver un minimum. Le plus silencieusement possible il délogea l' une des planches constituant le mur et derrière laquelle il cachait quelques provisions pour les cas d' urgence comme celui-ci.

Il sortit la bouteille d' eau et le sachet de fruits secs qui lui restait. En s' apercevant du niveau de l' eau il nota qu' il devrait bientôt la remplir si il ne voulais pas mourir de déshydratation. Puis il attendit, les mains en position pour ouvrir le sachet. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet puis il entendit l' une des crises de colère de Dudley. Immédiatement il ouvrit le sachet le bruit provoqué par cet acte interdit couvert par les hurlements de son cousin. Un léger sourire vint orner ses lèvres alors qu' il portait les fruits à sa bouche le plus silencieusement possible. C' était le sourire qu' il faisait à chaque fois qu' il faisait une chose interdite par les Dursley.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il vivait chez ces gens qui le haïssait alors qu' il ne faisait qu' exister. Pourquoi l' avaient-ils recueillis après la mort de ses parents alors qu' ils ne supportaient pas sa simple présence ? C' était aux yeux d' Harry le plus grand mystère de ce monde. La seule chose que sa famille lui ait jamais dite sur lui c' était que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et qu' ils le méritaient. Il en avait bien sûr conclu que ses parents étaient des gens biens.

Il se frotta doucement la tête caressant au passage la cicatrice qu' il avait depuis ce triste jour. Le temps avait fait son œuvre et aujourd'hui la fine ligne blanche était quasiment invisible pour quiconque ignorait sa présence. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Penser à ses parents lui faisait toujours se demander si ils étaient vraiment morts comme les Dursley le lui disait. Et toutes ces interrogations ne lui apportaient jamais rien si ce n' est de douloureux maux de tête. Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s' empêcher d' espérer. Il avait ce fol espoir qui n' était généralement connu que des enfants vivant dans les orphelinats. Cet espoir qu' un parent éloigné allait un jour passer la porte et l' emmener avec lui.

Alors qu' il rêvait d' une femme souriante lui demandant si il voulait venir vivre avec elle ses doigts s' emmêlèrent dans sa chevelure. Ses cheveux étaient à la fois une source de bonheur et de malheur pour lui. De bonheur parce qu' il adorait leur couleur blanche qui les faisait ressembler à de la neige. Et de malheur parce qu' ils étaient la principale des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles son oncle le frappait. Peu être que si il avait eu les cheveux noirs il n' aurait pas été frappé, enfermé et privé de nourriture ? Il n' en savait rien mais ça n' avait aucune espèce d' importance. De toute façon les Dursley ne voyaient qu' une chose : il avait les cheveux blancs alors qu' il n' était pas albinos ce qui le rendait anormal. Et si il y avait bien une chose que les Dursley détestait c' était ce qui sortait de l' ordinaire.

Un bon exemple de cela était les changements d' horaires. Si il y avait bien une chose que Vernon et Pétunia Dursley ne supportaient pas c' était lorsque le facteur se mettait à passer dix minutes plus tard à cause d' un remaniement de son emplois du temps ou de son itinéraire. C' était aussi la raison pour laquelle Harry avait un emplois du temps des différentes corvées qu' il devait exécuter pour sa famille qui l' accueillait avec tant de gentillesse. Et qu' il n' arrivait quasiment jamais à respecter ce qui permettait à son oncle d' avoir une raison supplémentaire de le gifler.

Ses pensées s' interrompirent soudainement lorsque ses doigts arrêtèrent de trouver des fruits secs. Poussant un discret soupir il rangea le sachet dans une petite boîte prévue à cet effet le temps qu' il réussisse à sortir ses quelques ordures discrètement. En tendant l' oreille il se rendit compte qu' aucun bruit ne l' entourait. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? À chaque fois qu' il était enfermé il perdait la notion du temps. Il sortit sa petite lampe torche que son cousin avait jeté deux mois auparavant parce qu' il en voulait une plus grosse et en dirigea le faisceau vers l' un de ses plus grands trésors : une montre à moitié cassée que Dudley avait jeté.

Du verre protégeant le cadran il ne restait qu' une moitié, l' aiguille des secondes avait disparue et les seuls chiffres visibles du cadran étaient le six, le neuf et le douze. Pourtant Harry l' adorait. Elle était le seul indicateur temporel qu' il possédait et malgré son état lamentable il en prenait le plus grand soin. Il regarda les restes du cadran pour remarquer qu' il était presque minuit. Il avait dû s' endormir par inadvertance. Ça lui arrivait souvent lorsqu' il était enfermé. Tout seul dans le noir il ne se rendait même pas compte qu' il s' endormait et se réveillait. Ses pensées lui paraissaient toujours fluides peu importe l' état dans lequel il était ce qui lui donnait parfois quelques petites difficultés pour séparer ses différentes phases de conscience.

Du coin de l' œil il remarqua que l' aiguille des minutes et celle des heures n' étaient plus qu' à une minute du douze. Voilà. Dans quelques secondes il allait avoir sept ans. Les yeux et toute son attention fixés sur les aiguilles il ne remarqua pas que l' air autour de lui se rafraîchissait. Finalement les aiguille bougèrent pour s' aligner sur le douze.

-Bon anniversaire Harry. Chuchota-t-il.

 _-Joyeux anniversaire Harry !_ Retentit une voix dans sa tête.

Sous la surprise il lâcha un glapissement. Une voix ! Une voix dans sa tête qui… lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire ?

 _-Je te rassure tout de suite Harry. Tu n' es pas fou. Et oui je suis dans ta tête. C' est une longue très longue histoire que je ne te raconterais pas aujourd'hui._

-Qui êtes-vous ? Murmura l' enfant.

 _-Je m' appelle Jack Frost. Je suis l' esprit de l' Hiver et le gardien de l' amusement. Ah ! Et pour me parler tu peux te contenter de penser._

 _-Pourquoi vous êtes dans ma tête Monsieur ?_

 _-Appelle-moi Jack. Et pour répondre à ta question… Par où commencer ?_

 _-Le début ?_

 _-J' existe depuis trois cent ans petit. Si je commençais par le début ça nous prendrais des jours pour en arriver au moment où j' ai élu domicile dans ta tête. Ah ! Je sais !_

 _-Par où commencer ?_

 _-Exactement ! Tu vois j' ai été très gravement blessé en protégeant un ami à moi. J' étais presque sûr de mourir mais à mon réveil j' étais dans ta tête._

 _-Dans ma tête ?_

 _-C' est ça ! Je suis dans ta tête depuis ta naissance. Par contre je vois à travers tes yeux et j' entends à travers tes oreilles. Je suis également capable d' influencer un petit peu tes émotions mais je ne le fait que lorsque la situation l' exige._

 _-Vous pouvez me donner des exemples s' il vous plaît ?_

 _-Tutoies moi s' il te plaît. Pour te donner un exemple je t' ai endormis plusieurs fois et je t' ai apaisé durant tes cauchemars pour que tu ne te réveilles pas. J' ai aussi fais un petit peu brûler ton esprit de rébellion pour que tu te défendes un peu plus. Mais généralement je n' influe pas sur tes émotions._

 _-D' accord. Mais !_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Si tu es avec moi depuis ma naissance ça veux dire que tu sais à quoi ressemblaient mes parents !_

 _-Oui. Tu es le portrait de ton père sauf que tes cheveux sont blancs alors que les siens étaient noirs et que tu as les yeux de ta mère. Ils s' appelaient James Fleamont Potter et Lily Evans tandis que ton nom complet est Harry James Potter. Ta mère avait de magnifiques cheveux roux. Elle avait le visage plutôt rond et elle était toujours souriante._

 _-Mais si mon père était brun et ma mère rousse comment ça se fait que j' ai les cheveux blancs ?_

 _-En fait je ne sais pas vraiment. J' imagine que c' est à cause de ma présence puisque j' avais les cheveux blancs mais je ne suis sûr de rien._

 _-Je vois. Dis Jack ? Est-ce que j' ai encore de la famille ?_

 _-À part ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin ? Tu as un parrain qui est soit mort soit en prison, une marraine dont j' ignore la situation et un oncle d' adoption qui n' aura jamais l' autorisation de s'occuper de toi._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que c' est un loup-garou._

 _-Comme dans les contes ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Pourquoi ça l' empêche de s' occuper de moi ?_

 _-C' est parce que les loup-garous sont considérés comme dangereux. Si par un soir de pleine lune il perdait le contrôle il pourrait te blesser ou te transformer en loup-garou. C' est pourquoi il leur est interdit d' adopter des enfants. Par contre ils ont le droit de se marier et d' avoir des enfants naturellement._

 _-C' est bizarre. Et comment ils s' appellent tous les gens dont t' as parlé ?_

 _-Ton parrain s' appelle Sirius Orion Black, ta marraine Alice Londubat et ton oncle Remus Lupin._

 _-Ils sont gentils ?_

 _-Oui. Ils t' aiment tous beaucoup._

 _-Je voudrais bien les rencontrer._

Sa voix était devenue pâteuse et ses yeux papillonnaient. Mais il ne voulait pas s' endormir. Il aimait beaucoup parler avec Jack.

 _-Je suis sûr qu' un jour tu les rencontreras._

La voix de Jack était lointaine pour Harry. Il s' endormit en emportant cette phrase qui portait tous ses espoirs dans les limbes du sommeil.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fic. J' espère qu' il vous plaira!**

L' enfant de la Lune et de la Magie

 **Chapitre 4**

Harry se dirigeait vers le bureau de son enseignante. L' enfant espérait vraiment que tout se passerait comme Jack le lui avait dis. Cela faisait maintenant dix mois qu' ils se connaissaient et Harry aimait beaucoup son ami mais il avait souvent peur qu' il ne soit que le produit de son imagination. Jack avait beau lui assurer le contraire il ne pouvait pas s' empêcher de douter. Après tout ça n' arrivait pas à tout le monde d' avoir un esprit plusieurs fois centenaire dans un coin de sa tête. Mais une voix au fond de son cœur lui assurait que Jack était bien réel et qu' il veillait sur lui.

La dernière preuve en date était le plan qu' il avait concocté pour qu' il puisse partir de chez les Dursley. Il était extrêmement simple et pourtant Harry n' y aurait jamais pensé tout seul. Au début Jack ne disait pas grand chose sur le traitement qu' il subissait de la part de sa famille mais depuis quelques temps il semblait s' inquiéter. Il lui avait donc fait part de son plan et tentait depuis environ un mois de le lui faire mettre en application. Harry avait fini par céder. Il faut dire que le plan n' était pas irréalisable et qu' il en avait lui aussi assez de vivre chez les Dursley.

Lentement il s' approcha du bureau de son enseignante puis, une fois devant, il donna à son visage l' air le plus innocent possible.

-Madame ?

Anna Walker releva la tête. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et bouclés, des yeux bleus et le visage fin. Elle était assez surprise qu' Harry Potter, cet élève effacé et silencieux, soit venu lui parler. Le précédent professeur de l' enfant l' avait mise en garde contre lui. Il disait qu' Harry n' était pas régulier dans le rendu de ses devoirs ainsi que dans ses progrès. Il l' avait qualifié d' enfant à problèmes et d' étrange et en effet, Anna était d' accord avec le deuxième qualificatif. Harry n' était pas albinos et pourtant il avait des cheveux blancs mais au delà de ce fait il restait toujours tout seul et semblait étrangement fatigué et effacé pendant la classe. Pour tout dire Anna était presque certaine que c' était la première fois qu' elle entendait le son de sa voix.

-Oui Harry ? Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Tenez !

Harry lui tendit l' un des cookies qu' il avait fait pour Dudley la veille avec un grand sourire.

-Merci Harry. C' est très gentil. Oh ! Et c' est très bon ! Fit elle après en avoir croqué un morceau.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui. C' est toi qui l' a fait ?

-Oui ! Je suis content qu' il vous plaise. Moi je savais pas si c' était bon parce que normalement je n' ai pas le droit de toucher à ce que je cuisine.

L' enseignante se figea en entendant les mots de l' enfant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu n' as pas le droit de toucher à ce que tu cuisines ?

-Tante Pétunia dit qu' un monstre comme moi ne devrait même pas avoir le droit de toucher à de la nourriture et que je devrais les remercier de me laisser manger les restes. Ah !

Il prit une expression paniquée.

-S' il vous plaît madame. N' en parlez pas à ma tante sinon oncle Vernon va encore me frapper.

L' enseignante perdait ses couleurs à mesure que l' enfant parlait.

-Tu parles de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley ? Les parents de Dudley ?

-Oui. Il opina de la tête. Dudley est mon cousin.

-Pourtant ils ne m' ont jamais parlé de toi lors des réunions parents-professeurs.

-Ils ne parlent jamais de moi. Enfin sauf aux autres habitants de la rue. Ils leurs ont dis que je n' allait pas très bien dans ma tête à cause de la mort de mes parents et qu' il ne fallait pas qu' ils laissent leurs enfants jouer avec moi à cause de ça.

-Et tu n' as jamais essayé de parler avec d' autres enfants ?

-Si mais tous ceux à qui je parle Dudley les frappe et après oncle Vernon me tape et me jette dans mon placard. Alors je préfère éviter.

Anna déjà blanche perdit davantage de couleurs.

-Ton… placard ?

-Oui. Oncle Vernon dit que Dudley est plus important que moi et que donc c' est logique qu' il ait deux chambres et que moi j' ai un placard. Mais vous ne leur direz rien de ce que je vous ais dis pas vrai ? Sinon ils vont encore m' enfermer sans rien à manger.

-Je… ne dirais rien. Ne t' inquiètes pas Harry. Tu devrais aller dans la cour pour profiter de ta récréation.

-Oui madame. À tout à l' heure !

Elle se contenta d' hocher la tête. Une fois l' enfant aux cheveux blancs sorti elle se dirigea vers le téléphone de l' école. Elle composa un numéro et approcha le combiné de ses oreilles.

-Bonjour. Le service de protection de l' enfance ? Je suis l' institutrice Anna Walker de l' école élémentaire Hamilton à Little Whinning dans le Surrey. Je voudrais vous signaler un cas d' abus sur un enfant de sept ans.

Harry atteignit la cour de récréation et alla s' asseoir sur un petit banc en bois.

 _-Tu es vraiment un bon acteur Harry ! Toutes mes félicitations !_ Résonna la voix de Jack dans son esprit.

 _-Tu penses vraiment que ça a marché ?_

 _-Bien sûr ! Ne t' inquiètes pas. Dans quelques jours tu seras définitivement débarrassé de cette famille._

Un grand sourire prit place sur le visage d' Harry et il continua à parler avec Jack jusqu' à ce que la cloche sonne. Calmement il se leva et alla se mettre en rang avec les autres élèves. Avec un peu de chance il allait bientôt enfin pouvoir vivre loin de sa famille.

Jessica Jones se trouvait devant l' orphelinat Summer' s Chance dont elle était la directrice depuis maintenant quinze ans. Il s' agissait d' une femme d' une cinquantaine d' années et d' environ 1,70 mètres aux cheveux gris et raides qu' elle coiffait perpétuellement en chignon et aux yeux noirs. Elle avait un air à la fois sévère et doux sur le visage qu' elle recherchait chez toute personne voulant travailler dans son orphelinat car il était, selon elle, la preuve que la personne devant elle était véritablement apte à s' occuper d' enfants. Si elle était devant la grille de son orphelinat alors qu' il était presque minuit c' était pour la bonne et simple raison que la police l' avait appelé pour lui demander si elle avait une place pour un enfant supplémentaire et que face à sa réponse positive un policier n' allait pas tarder à lui amener ledit enfant.

Il s' agissait de la situation qu' elle détestait le plus. Un enfant amené par les forces de l' ordre signifiait soit un tragique accident soit une vie difficile pour l' enfant. Dans les deux cas cela la remplissait d' angoisse quand aux réactions possibles de l' enfant surtout que les policiers n' étaient pas des exemples de tendresse avec les enfants. Elle se souvenait d' un enfant qu' on lui avait amené après plusieurs heures d' interrogatoire et qui en était ressorti terrorisé par les policiers.

Avant qu' elle ne puisse se replonger dans ses souvenirs une voiture de police tourna à l' angle de la rue et s' avança jusqu' à elle. Un policier d' une vingtaine d' années en sortit et la salua avant d' ouvrir la porte arrière de laquelle descendit un petit garçon plus pâle que la mort aux cheveux blancs en bataille et aux yeux verts. Il portait des vêtements trois fois trop grands pour lui qui le faisaient paraître encore plus maigre qu' il ne l' était. Il tenait un petit sac dans sa main gauche et avait le regard fixé sur le sol.

Elle ne le regardait que depuis quelques secondes qu' elle savait déjà que son équipe et elle allaient avoir beaucoup à faire avec lui. Elle s' approcha doucement de lui puis s' agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur pour lui parler doucement.

-Bonjour. Je suis Jessica Jones la directrice de cet endroit et toi ?

Mais alors que l' enfant redressait son visage et ouvrait la bouche le policier le coupa dans son élan.

-Il s' appelle Harry James Potter. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il était battu et exploité par son oncle et sa tante qui avaient sa garde depuis le décès de ses parents dans un accident de voiture quand il avait un an. Voilà son dossier et nous vous transmettrons le reste plus tard. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Ce petit n' est pas causant.

Il se tut et partit devant le regard meurtrier de Jessica non sans lui avoir remis le fameux dossier. Alors qu' elle regardait la voiture disparaître elle poussa un soupir. Évidemment que le petit n' allait pas être causant avec quelqu' un qui parle de lui comme si il n' était pas là. Bon sang ! Les enfants ne sont pas stupides et remarquent les gens qui s' inquiètent pour eux ainsi que ceux qui ne les regardent même pas !

Ravalant sa colère elle reporta son regard sur son nouveau pensionnaire. Il avait de nouveau fixé son regard sur le sol et ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

-Et si on entrait ? Il est plus de minuit et même si je ne suis pas cuisinière si tu as faim je devrais être capable de te préparer quelque chose. Ou alors tu veux que je te montre ta chambre pour que tu puisses dormir ?

L' enfant saisit sa main et sembla hésiter quelques instants avant d' ouvrir la bouche.

-Je voudrais dormir.

-Très bien. Je vais te montrer ta chambre et demain je te ferais visiter l' orphelinat.

Jessica était plutôt contente de sa prestation auprès du petit Harry. Même si il semblait timide, ce qui était logique vu le peu qu' elle savait de sa vie, il n' avait pas l' air trop renfermé sur lui-même. Elle espérait pouvoir l' aider à vivre une vie normale.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Coucou tout le monde! Je suis désolée pour le temps qu' a prit ce chapitre hélas il ne m' inspirait pas beaucoup donc je passais mon temps à le relire et à changer mille et une choses. Au final je doute que ce soit le chapitre le plus intéressant de la fic et il ne me satisfait pas entièrement mais bon. J' espère que vous l' apprécierez quand même. Bonne lecture!**

L' enfant de la Lune et de la Magie

 **Chapitre 5**

Dans sa petite chambre de l' orphelinat Summer' s Chance Harry regardait la lune. Dans moins d' un mois il aurait onze ans et du peu que Jack avait pu comprendre en écoutant ses parents cela signifiait quelque chose pour le sorcier qu' il était. Il pensait à un changement drastique dans ce qui avait été sa vie jusque là et il espérait que ce soit en bien et qu' il n' aurait pas à quitter l' orphelinat pour toujours. Il aimait la vieille bâtisse des années vingt dans laquelle il vivait depuis maintenant un peu plus de trois ans et les enfants qui allaient et venaient l' avaient tous marqué d' une manière ou d' une autre. Le regard perdu il laissa ses doigts errer sur l' un des carreaux de sa fenêtre faisant naître des arabesques de givre autour d' eux.

Un an plus tôt alors qu' il mangeait sa fourchette s' était couverte de givre sous ses yeux ébahis. Il l' avait dissimulé tant bien que mal puis il avait eu une longue discussion avec Jack qui avait émit l' hypothèse selon laquelle ses pouvoirs d' esprit de l' Hiver avaient fusionné avec ses pouvoirs de sorcier lui donnant la capacité de manipuler la neige, la glace et le givre. Pendant les quelques mois suivants il avait porté des gants afin de ne pas geler tout ce qu' il touchait et Jack lui avait appris à maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Maintenant il était capable de geler les choses selon son bon vouloir et de gréer de petites sculptures en neige ce dont il n' était pas peu fier. Bien sûr il était loin de la maîtrise de Jack mais vu que celui-ci avait environ trois cent ans d' expérience il ne s' en formalisait pas.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu' il vit la lumière de la lune disparaître. Relevant la tête il remarqua un nuage qui camouflait l' astre nocturne.

 _-Jack ?_

 _-Oui Harry ?_

 _-Est-ce que l' Homme de la Lune voit à travers les nuages ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas. J' imagine que oui puisqu' il y a souvent des nuages dans le ciel et que la fée des dents est née une nuit d' orage._

 _-Comment est-elle né ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c' est qu' elle est née au cœur d' une tempête mais je ne connais pas les événements qui ont mené à sa renaissance en Légende._

 _-Je vois._

 _-Tu es inquiet pas vrai ?_

 _-Je… Oui._

 _-Raconte. Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr._

 _-Je vais bientôt avoir onze ans._

 _-Et tu as peur de ce que ça signifie c' est ça ?_

 _-Oui. Tu crois que je vais devoir quitter l' orphelinat ? Que je ne pourrais plus y revenir ?_

 _-Je suis désolé Harry mais je ne sais pas. Tu n' étais qu' un bébé et tu dormais la plupart du temps. J' écoutais tout ce qu' ils disaient mais ils n' en parlaient pas souvent et tu avais la fâcheuse manie de t' endormir au milieu de la discussion._

 _-Je…_

 _-Harry. Il faut que tu dormes. Il est presque trois heures du matin._

 _-S' il te plaît. Je peux avoir la chanson de maman ?_

 _-Bien sûr._

Tandis qu' Harry entrait dans son lit Jack fit remonter son souvenir de la berceuse de sa mère. Lentement il sentit Harry tomber dans les bras de Morphée et il fit remonter un autre souvenir en guise de rêve. L' enfant aux cheveux blancs vit disparaître ses inquiétudes et il s' endormit pour rêver de son premier anniversaire en compagnie de ses parents, de son oncle, de son parrain et de sa marraine ainsi que de sa famille. Il se revit jouer avec un autre bébé blond appelé Neville ainsi que la joie de sa famille. Le sourire lumineux de sa mère, les yeux rieurs de son père, le regard blasé et amusé de son oncle ainsi que le rire de son parrain si semblable à un aboiement de chien. C' est avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres fines qu' Harry James Potter dormit cette nuit là.

Harry n' en revenait toujours pas. Devant lui se révélait le Chemin de Traverse où il allait acheter ses fournitures scolaires pour aller à Poudlard une école de sorcellerie dans laquelle il allait passer les sept prochaines années à l' exception des vacances. À ses côtés Hagrid le gardien de Poudlard souriait. Il avait été très heureux de voir que le bébé qu' il avait sorti des décombres de la maison Potter était en bonne santé et heureux. Il s' était fait une joie de tout expliquer sur le monde magique au jeune garçon qui l' avait regardé avec des yeux émerveillé et lui avait posé des dizaines de questions sur Poudlard et sur sa famille. Ils avaient discuté un certain temps puis il s' était rendu compte de l' heure et s' était dépêché d' emmener Harry sur l' allée sorcière.

En sortant de la banque Harry continuait à s' émerveiller devant le monde fabuleux qui se révélait à lui. Bien sûr il en avait déjà vu quelques aspects grâce à Jack Mais ses parents étaient en fuite à cette époque aussi ils utilisaient peu la magie de peur d' être découverts et Jack n' avait pas fait beaucoup d' excursions dans le monde magique avant de se retrouver dans sa tête. Il sentit à peine Hagrid le traîner vers un magasin dont l' enseigne indiquait « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers ».

Une fois arrivés devant la boutique le garde-chasse le laissa pour aller se chercher un remontant au Chaudron Baveur. À cause de leur périple dans les profondeurs de la banque il se sentait mal contrairement à Jack qui avait rigolé comme un fou et avait supplié Harry de se mettre debout dans le wagonnet qui les avait mené au coffre d' Harry et à celui qu' Hagrid avait dû visiter. Harry pénétra donc seul dans la boutique où une femme sachant exactement de quoi il avait besoin le fit se mettre debout sur un tabouret à côté d' un garçon blond qui semblait avoir son âge et qui se mit aussitôt à lui parler en lui faisant de grands gestes au désespoir de la couturière qui s' occupait de lui. Harry prit immédiatement le garçon en grippe. Il l' entendait se répandre sur sa richesse et la position sociale de son père et cela l' énervait profondément. Cependant il lui laissait encore une petite chance de sortir une phrase qui lui prouverait que le blond était juste aveuglé par son statut mais qu' il avait un bon fond. Cette chance disparue à l' instant où il commença à cracher sur l' une des maisons de Poudlard, sur les enfants nés de parents non sorciers et sur Hagrid qui lui faisait signe depuis la vitre du magasin. C' est avec soulagement qu' il quitta le blond pour retrouver le garde-chasse qui l' emmena acheter le reste de ses fournitures.

Une heure plus tard il ne lui manquait plus qu' une baguette magique. Son rêve. Et celui de Jack aussi. Il le savait parce que depuis l' instant où il avait lu l' enseigne d' une vieille boutique délabrée sur laquelle il était écrit « Ollivander-Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. » le Gardien ne parlait plus que de ça. Hagrid le laissa devant la boutique lui disant qu' il avait oublié quelque chose et qu' il l' attendrait au Chaudron Baveur.

C' est donc seul qu' il se confronta à la montagne de baguettes qui ne voulaient pas de lui. Harry et Jack étaient en train de désespérer devant leur cinquantième rejet : une baguette en bois de houx avec une plume de phénix qui avait été jusqu' à brûler les doigts de l' apprenti sorcier. Et bien sûr ce nouveau rejet ne fit qu' élargir le sourire d' Ollivander, un vieil homme couvert de poussière aux yeux argentés et aux cheveux blancs. Le vendeur lui avait assuré qu' il adorait les défis et sortait des baguettes de plus en plus anciennes qu' il n' avait jamais réussit à vendre. Hélas aucune ne convenait.

Après une vingtaine de nouvelles baguettes Ollivander apporta une vieille boîte en argent ayant perdu pratiquement toutes ses couleurs.

-Cette baguette n' est pas de ma fabrication. Son artisan s' appelait Gallain Ollivander l' un de mes ancêtres surnommé par tous les fabricants de baguettes Gallain le fou. Ce surnom lui venait de ses baguettes qu' il n' arrivait pas à vendre à cause de leurs compositions trop complexes ce qui les empêchaient de se lier avec un sorcier. En environ mille ans personne n' a jamais réussi à être choisi par une baguette de cet artisan. Celle-ci mesure 25 centimètres et est en arbre gelé du pôle un arbre extrêmement rare à l' époque dont l' espèce est aujourd'hui éteinte et dont nous ne connaissons même pas le véritable nom. Je ne peux par contre pas vous dire de quoi est constitué son cœur puisque ce n' est pas moi qui l' ai fabriquée et malgré mes capacités familiales la baguette est trop ancienne pour que je le découvre sans la briser. Tenez.

La baguette était aussi blanche que la neige et son manche était couvert de petites arabesques gravées dans le bois. À l' instant où il la toucha Harry sentit une vague de froid le parcourir tendit que des étincelles argentées tombaient en cascade de son extrémité. Il fut tiré de la contemplation de sa baguette par les applaudissements du vendeur qui lui faisait un grand sourire. Alors qu' il lui remettait les quinze gallions que coûtait la baguette Harry l' entendit marmonner dans sa barbe qu' il était destiné à faire de grandes choses et c' est avec soulagement qu' il quitta la boutique poussiéreuse en se jurant de ne jamais abîmer sa baguette pour ne plus jamais avoir à vivre cette torture ce avec quoi Jack était totalement d' accord.

Il alla au Chaudron Baveur pour se retrouver avec une chouette blanche dans les bras. Le sourire qu' Hagrid lui donnait lui faisait chaud au cœur et il lui retourna la politesse en dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches. La cage de sa chouette calée sous le bras et ses fournitures dans les mains il dit au revoir à Hagrid en lui promettant de passer le voir lorsqu' il sera à l' école avant de rentrer à l' orphelinat.

Durand le mois qui suivit sa visite du Chemin de Traverse Harry fut très envié par les autres enfants de l' orphelinat. Après tout il allait dans un internat très réputé la façade moldue de Poudlard étant un internat écossais dont la quasi totalité des ressortissant faisait de grandes choses et étaient recherchés par les grandes universités du monde entier. De quoi faire des rêveurs.

Harry de son côté lisait avec avidité ses nombreux livres de cours et ses encore plus nombreux livres pour sa culture personnelle. Hors de question de passer pour un inculte une fois à l' école surtout si il ne voulait pas faire de bêtise avec sa célébrité dont il avait eu un aperçu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bien sûr il ne faisait pas que lire ses livres de cours ou des livres sur la culture sorcière. Il possédait une certaine collection de romans qui l' avaient plus ou moins intéressé à la librairie magique.

C' est d' ailleurs dans l' un de ces romans qu' il trouva l' inspiration pour le nom de sa chouette et qui était à ses yeux assez drôle bien que beaucoup moins pour Jack : Frozen.

La veille du départ pour Poudlard Harry s' endormit en rêvant de sa future scolarité aidé par Jack qui avait une imagination bien plus fertile que la sienne.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici la suite des aventures d' Harry et de Jack! Au programme : le début du voyage en Poudlard Express. J' espère que ça vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

L' enfant de la Lune et de la Magie

 **Chapitre 6**

 _-Debout Harry ! Il est six heure ! Debout !_

Parfois Harry en venait à vouloir se frapper la tête contre un mur pour faire taire Jack. Mais il était tellement fatigué qu' il se contenta de marmonner comme il le pouvait sa réponse à l' esprit de l' Hiver tout en ayant sa tête profondément enfoncée dans son oreiller.

-Jack. On part à onze heure de la gare, mes affaires sont prêtes et je dis au revoir aux autres enfants à neuf heure donc tu vas me laisser dormir au moins jusqu' à huit heure.

 _-Mais…_

-Je t' entends plus. Je dors.

Il pouvait comprendre l' enthousiasme de l' esprit puisqu' il ressentait à peu près la même chose mais plutôt mourir que de se lever avec le soleil. C' est avec cette pensée qu' il sombra dans le sommeil.

Dans l' esprit d' Harry Jack tournait en rond dans l' espace qui lui appartenait et qui était entièrement constitué de sucreries en tout genre. Au fil des années il avait souvent modifié ce lieu passant au début de son lac au terrier de Bunny puis à l' atelier de North et au palais des dents mais s' était vite ennuyé de ces lieux qui perdaient leur magie sans leurs propriétaires ou qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs dans le cas de son lac. Il s' était ensuite amusé à créer des espaces totalement sortis de son imagination. Il avait par exemple vécu dans les nuages, au fond de la mer, dans des grottes de cristal, dans un parc d' attraction et même dans une horloge. Mais il se lassait vite de ces lieux car ils avaient beau être absolument magnifiques ce n' était jamais que des illusions et elles ne le divertissaient pas. La seule chose qu' il pouvait faire c' était dormir et regarder sans comprendre comment il s' était retrouvé dans la tête d' un gamin. Puis il avait été capable de communiquer avec Harry.

Il avait été très surpris lorsque l' enfant de sept ans lui avait répondu mais il n' en avait rien laissé paraître. Hors de question d' inquiéter le petit. À la place il lui avait parlé de sa famille et du peu qu' il savait du monde des sorciers. Il aimait beaucoup l' enfant et en tant que Gardien il s' était fait un devoir de l' aider et de le protéger. Il connaissait déjà quelque peu les sorciers avant de se retrouver dans l' esprit d' Harry mais il ne s' en était jamais vraiment approché parce que malgré leur magie ils étaient les êtres avec le moins de foi et d' imagination qu' il avait jamais vu. Aujourd'hui il regrettait de ne pas s' être un peu plus intéressé à ce peuple. Si il l' avait fait il aurait pu aider Harry plutôt que de plonger avec lui dans un monde totalement inconnu.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par son horloge interne qui lui indiquait qu' il était huit heure et par Harry qui était en train de se lever. Un sourire fleuri sur les lèvres de l' esprit de l' Hiver. Malgré ses paroles il savait qu' Harry était tout aussi enthousiaste que lui.

Harry poussa un micro soupir de soulagement en appuyant sa tête contre la vitre du train. Il avait eu peur pendant un moment de ne pas réussir à trouver le quai Hagrid ayant oublié de lui indiquer de quelle manière on y accédait et Jack n' étant pas d' une très grande aide. Heureusement il avait rencontré une famille qui lui avait gentiment expliqué qu' il fallait courir droit sur un mur. Il était donc arrivé sur le quai après les avoir remercier puis il s' était trouvé un compartiment libre et maintenant il contemplait le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux.

Il était en train de jouer aux charades avec Jack lorsqu' il vit la porte de son compartiment s' ouvrir. Dans son entrebâillement se tenait l' un des garçons de la famille lui ayant indiqué le chemin du quai.

-Excuse-moi. Commença le garçon. Est-ce que je peux venir ? Il n' y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments.

-Oui bien sûr. Répondit poliment Harry.

Il n' allait quand même pas laisser ce garçon dans le couloir pour le reste du voyage.

-Au fait ! Fit le garçon en s' asseyant. Je m' appelle Ron. Ron Weasley !

-Moi c' est Harry. Harry Potter.

S' ensuivirent dix minutes d' un dialogue où, bien qu' Harry montrait clairement sa réticence à en parler, Ron l' interrogea sur Voldemort et le meurtre de ses parents. Il fut heureusement interrompu par le chariot de sucreries. Ron fit une grimace en montrant des sandwichs au corned-beef et Harry sourit en montrant un petit sachet de sucreries offertes par les autres enfants de l' orphelinat et un autre sachet contenant plusieurs sandwichs gentiment préparés par la cuisinière de l' orphelinat en disant qu' il avait déjà ce qu' il lui fallait. La vendeuse sourit et partit en refermant la porte tandis qu' Harry rangeait ses sachets dans son sac ratant un regard blessé de Ron.

-Au fait. Demanda Harry. Tu viens d' une famille de sorciers ?

-Oui. J' ai une petite sœur et cinq grands frères dont deux ont finis leurs études.

-C' est cool. Fit Harry d' une voix rêveuse.

-Horrible tu veux dire. Rétorqua le roux avec une grimace. Comme j' ai plein de grands frères tout le monde veut que je fasse aussi bien qu' eux mais si je le fais ça paraîtra normal et personne ne me félicitera.

Harry fronça les sourcils et allait répondre quelque chose lorsque la porte s' ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et frisés.

-Excusez-moi. Est-ce que vous auriez vu un crapaud ? Un garçon qui s' appelle Neville a perdu le sien.

-Non. Répondit Ron en replongeant dans l' étude de ses sandwichs.

Harry quand à lui s' était levé à l' entente de ce nom familier.

-Je vais t' aider à le chercher.

-Merci. Dit-elle en le regardant à peine. Je m' appelle Hermione Granger. Et toi ?

-Harry Potter.

Le visage d' Hermione s' éclaira à ce nom et elle commença à lui raconter des choses qui étaient écrites sur lui dans plusieurs livres entre chaque compartiment qu' ils visitaient. Au bout d' un moment il en eu assez et lorsqu' un groupe d' élèves leur conseilla d' aller voir les préfets il sauta sur l' occasion en lui proposant d' y aller pendant qu' elle continuait à interroger les élèves ce qu' elle accepta à son plus grand soulagement. C' est donc un peu plus tranquille qu' il se dirigea vers le compartiment des préfets.

 _-Bien joué Harry._

 _-Merci. Elle commençait vraiment à m' énerver. Est-ce que tu crois qu' elle a un peu réfléchit au fait que c' est à moi qu' elle faisait une liste de toutes les théories qui expliquent ma survie face à un fou meurtrier et accessoirement assassin de mes parents ?_

 _-Je ne pense pas. En tout cas cette fille donne son avis avec la délicatesse d' un éléphant enfermé dans une pièce remplie de figurines en cristal. Elle ne va pas se faire que des amis à Poudlard._

Harry fut forcé d' interrompre leur conversation en arrivant devant le compartiment des préfets. Il toqua à la porte et entra doucement pour tomber sur un groupe de préfets étonnés de le voir.

-Excusez-moi. Fit poliment Harry. En fait je cherche un crapaud qui s' est enfui et on m' a dit que si on avait un problème il fallait aller s' adresser aux préfets.

La plupart d' entre eux furent surpris car peu d' élèves de première année venaient les voir et encore moins pendant le voyage en train. Mais l' un d' entre eux fit un grand sourire au garçon aux cheveux blancs.

-Ne t' inquiètes pas. Je vais t' aider. Tu peux me dire le nom de ce crapaud ou de son propriétaire ?

-Il appartient à Neville Londubat.

- _Accio_ crapaud de Neville Londubat. Fit le préfet avec un élégant mouvement de baguette.

Quelques secondes plus tard un crapaud atterrit dans sa main et il le tendit à Harry.

-Tiens. Et dit à son propriétaire d' y faire un peu plus attention. Qu' il le mette dans un bocal ou qu' il utilise une laisse magique.

-Je lui dirais. Merci.

Il était en train de quitter le compartiment lorsque le préfet le retint.

-Au fait. Je suis Gabriel Truman et je suis préfet de Poufsouffle. Et toi ?

Il regarda quelques secondes l' adolescent blond aux yeux bruns et habillé d' un uniforme dont la doublure était jaune et avec un blaireau brodé sur le cœur.

-Harry. Harry Potter.

Il sortit du compartiment juste après afin de rendre son crapaud à Neville. Il était heureux d' avoir une excuse pour parler avec le garçon. D' après le peu de souvenirs qu' il avait de lui Neville était une personne de nature plutôt douce et réservée mais les choses pouvaient changer en dix ans.

Il sentit dans son esprit que Jack partageait son impatience de rencontrer la personne avec laquelle Harry aurait dû être élevé. Il retint difficilement un sourire. L' esprit de l' Hiver lui avait souvent raconté et montré les deux rencontres qu' il avait eu avec Neville et a quel point leurs parents respectifs espéraient qu' ils se considèrent comme des frères si ce n' est de sang au moins de cœur.

Il finit par arriver devant le compartiment qu' Hermione lui avait indiqué comme étant celui qu' elle partageait avec Neville. Il prit une petite inspiration puis toqua à la porte avant de l' ouvrir le crapaud reposant sagement dans sa main gauche.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Coucou tout le monde! Désolée pour le temps que ce chapitre a pris pour arriver mais j' ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire et je voulais avoir le temps et l' envie de revoir ce chapitre au calme avant de le poster. Encore désolée.**

 **Vous trouverez ici la fin du voyage en Poudlard express plus quelques événements qui, pour le coup, m' ont autant inspirés que les courses au Chemin de Traverse donc désolée si c' est un peu rapide.**

 **En tout cas j' espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

L' enfant de la Lune et de la Magie

 **Chapitre 7**

En ouvrant la porte du compartiment Harry se retrouva face à un enfant de son âge et un peu enrobé aux cheveux blonds, courts et ondulés et aux yeux bleus. Il avait déjà revêtu son uniforme de Poudlard entièrement noir puisqu' il n' avait pas encore été réparti. Lorsqu' il l' avait vu entrer il s' était mis à le dévisager et depuis un silence pesant emplissait le compartiment. Harry se força à paraître détendu et prit la parole.

-Bonjour. Tu es Neville Londubat ?

-Ou-Oui. Balbutia l' enfant.

-J' ai été voir les préfets pour qu' ils m' aident à trouver ton crapaud et je viens te le rapporter. Fit-il avec un grand sourire tout en lui tendant ledit crapaud.

Neville piqua un fard et récupéra son crapaud en murmurant un merci inaudible. Le silence revint dans le compartiment et Harry se força une fois de plus à prendre la parole sous les encouragements discrets de Jack.

-Le préfet qui m' a aidé m' a demandé de te dire que pour éviter qu' il s' échappe tu devrais le mettre dans un bocal ou utiliser une laisse magique.

-Ça ne marcherait pas. Souffla Neville.

-Pourquoi ?

-Trevor est un crapaud magique.

-Ça existe !? Demanda Harry avec des étoiles dans les yeux tandis que Jack poussait la même exclamation dans son esprit.

-Ou-Oui. Répondit Neville. Sa peau est semblable à celle des trolls dans le sens où elle est presque immunisée à la magie et en plus Trevor est capable de transplanner.

-Transplanner ?

-Il peut se rendre d' un point à un autre sans bouger. Mais pour Trevor ça ne marche que sur une courte distance et c' est assez aléatoire.

-Ce n' est pas très pratique non ? D' avoir un animal de compagnie qui peut se téléporter. Pourquoi tu l' as choisis ?

-En fait c' est lui qui m' a choisis.

-Comment ça ? Harry avait depuis quelques secondes déjà refermé la porte derrière lui pour s' installer en face de Neville.

-Si les enfants sont autorisés à ramener un animal à Poudlard c' est parce qu' à l' époque où cette règle a été instaurée les enfants sorciers étaient pour la plupart liés à un familier. Un familier c' est un animal qui partage un lien d' âme avec un sorcier. Ajouta-t-il devant l' air interrogateur d' Harry. C' était mauvais pour la concentration et la santé des enfants d' être séparés aussi jeunes de leur compagnon d' âme c' est pourquoi ils ont été autorisés dans l' enceinte de l' école. Mais seuls les chats, les hiboux et les crapauds sont autorisés parce que ce sont les familiers les plus communs et presque personne n' est lié à un animal différent. Trevor est mon familier c' est pour ça que je l' ai emmené avec moi à Poudlard.

-Je vois. Et comment on fait pour savoir si on a un lien d' âme avec un animal ?

-C' est différent pour chaque lien mais généralement tu comprends ton animal d' instinct et il est plus proche de toi que ne le serait un animal normal. Aussi le lien rend l' animal plus intelligent que la moyenne de son espèce et il a une vie plus longue.

-Je vois.

-Au fait. Tu connais mon nom mais la réciproque n' est pas vraie.

-Ah pardon. J' ai oublié. Je m' appelle Harry Potter.

Immédiatement Neville se figea et se mit à le dévisager avec de grands yeux.

-S' il te plaît ne réagit pas comme ça. Supplia Harry. J' ai fuis mon compartiment et Hermione à cause des réactions autour de mon nom.

-Désolé. S' excusa Neville. J' ai juste été surpris.

-C' est rien. En fait lorsqu' Hermione est venue pour dire que tu avais perdu ton crapaud j' ai sauté sur l' occasion parce que j' avais très envie de te rencontrer.

-Moi ? S' étonna Neville.

-Oui. Lorsque j' ai été à Gringotts cet été j' ai trouvé une photo de mon premier anniversaire. Regarde.

Il sortit de son sac ladite photo qu' il était très heureux d' avoir trouvé. Ça lui faisait une excuse pour aborder Neville. Ce dernier se pencha dessus et haleta en voyant ses parents souriant aux côtés de ceux d' Harry. Il se reconnut dans les bras de son père tandis qu' il voyait Harry dans ceux de Lily Potter.

-Nos parents se connaissaient. Souffla-t-il.

-Ce n' est pas tout. Regarde au dos.

Comme le lui demandait Harry Neville retourna la photo pour tomber sur l' écriture de sa mère. _31/07/1981 Anniversaires d' Harry et de Neville fêtés en même temps en espérant que ces deux amours s' entendent aussi bien que leurs parents._ Quelques gouttes salées tombèrent sur la photo. Sa grand-mère avait brûlé la quasi totalité des photos de ses parents et seuls quelques lettres et carnets avaient échappé à sa furie destructrice. Il se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait déchiré la photo du mariage de ses parents qu' il avait trouvé.

Alors qu' il essuyait ses larmes il sentit qu' Harry le prenait dans ses bras.

-On aurait dû être élevés ensembles. Chuchota le blond.

-Oui. Ma mère était ta marraine et ta mère était la mienne. Dès que j' ai découvert ça j' ai voulu te rencontrer.

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à parler de tout et de rien et se promirent de rester amis quelle que soit leurs maisons. C' est avec de grands sourires qu' ils descendirent du train pour se retrouver devant un Hagrid heureux de revoir Harry.

Ils suivirent le garde-chasse jusqu'au lac sur lequel reposait une dizaine de barques à la proue desquelles se trouvaient des lanternes. Harry et Neville montèrent dans l' une des barques comme Hagrid le demandait avant d' être rejoints par Ron et Hermione qui reprochèrent à Harry de les avoir abandonnés dans le train. Ce dernier s' excusa. Il s' en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir prévenu le roux et la brune qu' il passerait le reste du voyage avec Neville. Dans sa tête Jack n' était pas du tout d' accord arguant que s' ils ils avaient tellement envie de voyager avec Harry ils auraient pu le chercher dans le train.

Mais l' esprit de l' Hiver oublia vite son désaccord lorsqu' Harry vit le château et il décida immédiatement qu' il allait forcer l' enfant aux cheveux blancs à visiter le bâtiment de fond en comble le plus vite possible. Dans les ténèbres de la nuit l' école rayonnait de mille feux grâce aux lumières qui brillaient avec force à chaque fenêtre de chaque tour et de chaque rempart du château. Un chemin de lanternes avait été aménagé du ponton sur lequel ils allaient accoster à ce qui semblait être les portes de l' école.

Une fois les barques arrivées de l' autre côté du lac les enfants en descendirent et suivirent Hagrid jusqu'aux portes du château. Si certains enfants avaient réussis à ne pas être impressionnés par la vision du château dans la nuit ils étaient obligés de l' être par les gigantesques portes qui en défendaient l' accès. Leur taille aurait amplement suffit pour cela mais en plus chaque battant était couvert de dorures et de sculptures toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Finalement Hagrid frappa de son poing les lourdes portes de métal qui s' ouvrirent doucement pour les laisser entrer.

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall dans lequel brûlaient une bonne centaine de bougies rendant l' endroit à la fois chaud et rassurant. Ils y rencontrèrent le professeur McGonagall une vieille femme aux cheveux poivre et sel coiffés en un chignon serré qui leur présenta rapidement les prochains événements. Tout d' abord ils allaient être répartis entre les quatre maisons de l' école du nom de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard puis aura lieu le banquet de début d' année. Elle leur demanda de l' attendre avant de leur tourner le dos et de les laisser seuls avec pour consigne de rester sages.

Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu' il ressentait. Vu ce que racontait Jack ce devait être entre le stress et l' angoisse. Il tourna la tête vers Neville qui semblait être dans le même état que lui et entreprit de le réconforter.

-Qu' est-ce que tu as Neville ?

-J' ai-J' ai peur de n' avoir ma place dans aucune des quatre maisons. En plus si je ne vais pas à Gryffondor je décevrais ma grand-mère.

 _-Décidément. Ce pauvre Neville n' a aucune confiance en lui._

 _-Tu sais Jack je crois qu' absolument tout le monde dans ce couloir est au courant._ Tu sais Neville tu ne dois pas essayer d' être quelqu' un d' autre. Je suis sûr que peu importe ta maison ta grand-mère sera fière de toi donc laisse les choses se passer. En plus c' est toi qui devra passer sept ans à Poudlard pas elle. D' après ce que j' ai compris ta maison est décidée par rapport à ce que tu es. Renier la maison que l' on te propose c' est un peu comme te renier toi-même tu ne crois pas ?

Neville le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d' acquiescer lentement.

-Tu as raison Harry. Merci.

Harry se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire en réponse.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Coucou tout le monde! Désolée pour le temps que ce chapitre a pris mais j' ai eu beaucoup à faire avec la fac et j' ai eu pas mal de préoccupations qui m' ont retiré toute motivation à l' idée d' écrire.**

 **Bref! Voilà quelque chose que, je crois, vous attendiez avec impatience: la Répartition.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

L' enfant de la Lune et de la Magie

 **Chapitre 8**

Le professeur McGonagall arriva juste à temps pour arrêter Harry qui avait plus envie de mettre sa main dans le visage de Drago Malfoy que de serrer celle tendue par le blond. À quoi s' attendait cet imbécile ? Il insultait les personnes avec lesquelles il était en train de parler avant de lui proposer son amitié et il s' attendait à ce qu' il accepte. Les remarques sur la pureté du sang qu' il avait balancé dans la boutique de prêt-à-porter ne lui étaient toujours pas sorties de la tête et il était hors de question qu' il offre son amitié à un gamin aristocrate et arrogant qui se cachait derrière le nom de son père.

Heureusement l' entrée dans la Grande Salle lui permit d' oublier ses envies de meurtre. La salle portait bien son nom avec ses colonnes de pierres, son magnifique vitrail mouvant de toutes les couleurs et, le plus important, les quatre longues tables parallèles qui étaient sans aucun doute possible celles des quatre maisons accueillant chacune plusieurs dizaines d' élèves ainsi que la cinquième table sur une estrade qui leur était perpendiculaire et qui se trouvait être la table des professeurs. C' était d' ailleurs vers cette dernière ou plutôt vers le tabouret posé juste devant que les élèves se dirigeaient dans un silence pesant seulement rompu par Hermione Granger expliquant que le plafond représentant un ciel étoilé était magique à sa voisine, une certaine Pansy.

 _-Sérieux !?_ Fit Jack. _On est dans une école magique et le plafond est magique ? Quelle surprise ! Je m' y attendais pas du tout. Et toi Harry ?_

Ledit Harry réprima difficilement un rire tout en acquiesçant mentalement. Si cette fille n' arrêtait pas d' étaler son savoir elle allait vraiment avoir des problèmes. Surtout qu' elle se fichait éperdument que ses locuteurs soient ou non intéressés par ses connaissances.

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque le groupe s' arrêta devant l' estrade. Le professeur McGonagall commença alors à leur expliquer comment allait se passer la Répartition : ils allaient mettre un vieux chapeau sur leur tête à l' appel de leur nom et celui-ci criera haut et fort leur maison. Autour de lui Harry entendit plusieurs soupirs de soulagement. Il faut dire que la plupart des élèves était terrorisée par ce qu' il faudrait faire pour être répartis et qu' au final cela se résumait à ''met un chapeau sur ta tête''. Cependant cela posait un problème à Harry. Si le chapeau fouillait dans la tête des élèves alors qu' allait-il faire lorsqu' il trouverait Jack ? Avertirait-il le corps enseignant de la présence de l' esprit de l' Hiver dans sa tête ? Lui dirait-il que puisqu' ils étaient deux dans sa tête il ne pouvait pas être réparti ?

Il en était là de ses questionnements lorsque Jack lui fit remarquer que c' était au tour d' Hermione. Il regarda alors la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux se précipiter sur le tabouret et enfoncer violemment le chapeau sur sa tête. Au bout de quelques secondes le chapeau cria : « GRYFFONDOR ! » et la brune le reposa sur le tabouret avant de se diriger vers la table aux couleurs rouge et or qui l' applaudissait avec ferveur. Il l' observa toute sourire pendant quelques instants en se demandant comment elle avait réussi à échapper à Serdaigle avant de décider que c' était parce qu' elle étalait ses connaissances alors que les serdaigles les récoltaient parce qu' ils aimaient ça, la connaissance, et qu' ils ne cherchaient pas tant le succès que la tranquillité. Peut être que dans quelques années la place d' Hermione sera parmi les aigles ?

Puis il se replongea dans ses pensées jusqu' à ce qu' il entende le nom de Neville être appelé. Il eut tout juste le temps de croiser les yeux bleus de garçon avant que ceux-ci ne disparaissent sous le chapeau. Aux yeux d' Harry le temps que Neville passa sous le chapeau fut très long bien qu' il ne s' écoula en vérité que deux minutes ce que Jack lui souligna lorsque le chapeau cria : « POUFSOUFFLE ! ». Harry applaudit son ami avec la table jaune et noire tandis que plusieurs gryffondors grimaçaient : ils étaient persuadés que Neville irait dans leur maison puisque ses parents y avaient tous les deux été.

Vint ensuite le tour de Drago Malfoy qui alla à Serpentard avant même que le chapeau ne soit complètement sur sa tête. Il se dirigea vers la table verte et argent avec un fin sourire satisfait sur le visage sans remarquer le regard curieux d' Harry qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été réparti avant même que le chapeau ne frôle ses cheveux. Il imaginait qu' il fallait une connexion entre l' étudiant et le chapeau pour que celui-ci puisse détecter les qualités et les défauts de l' enfant. N' ayant pas la tête à ça aujourd'hui il rangea le mystère ''la répartition de Drago Malfoy'' dans un coin de son esprit.

Finalement son nom fut appelé. Et évidemment à cause de sa célébrité il y eu un grand silence alors qu' il se dirigeait à pas lents vers le tabouret. Une fois assit il comprit pourquoi Hermione avait enfoncé si violemment le chapeau sur sa tête. Il y avait beaucoup trop de gens qui le regardaient ! Pourquoi avaient-ils l' air si avides alors qu' il s' agissait juste d' aller dans l' un des quatre dortoirs de l' école ? Le chapeau finit, à son grand soulagement, par lui recouvrir les yeux le coupant du monde extérieur.

 _-Oh ! Oh ! Tout ceci est décidément très intéressant._ Résonna une voix qui n' était pas Jack. _Le monde des esprits se fait bien ennuyeux depuis votre disparition mon cher esprit de l' Hiver. Je ne me serais d' ailleurs jamais douté que vous aviez élu domicile dans la tête de la plus grande célébrité du monde sorcier. Mais ces histoires ne m' intéressent pas. Je suis ici pour répartir les élèves et cela m' importe peu qu' ils aient un Gardien dans la tête. Je vois vraiment beaucoup de choses : une grande soif d' apprendre, un certain courage, une grande confiance, un peu d' orgueil, un attrait pour l' action… Cependant je n' arrive pas à voir quel sentiment appartient à qui. Mmmm. Voyons voir où vais-je te mettre ? À moins que la formulation exacte soit **vous** ?_

 _-Sans commentaire._ Fit Jack.

 _-Sur lequel de nous deux vas-tu te baser pour nous répartir ?_ Interrogea Harry.

 _-Vous êtes peut être deux personnes différentes mais vous partagez le même corps. Je dois donc vous répartir en même temps et trouver une maison qui vous conviendra à tous les deux. Surtout que je ne peux pas différencier vos caractères. Mmmm. Tout cela va être bien compliqué à démêler._

 _-Bon courage !_ Lui répondit la voix amusée de Jack.

 _-Jack !_ S' indigna Harry avant de s' adresser au chapeau. _Peut être que vous pourriez commencer par retirer de la liste une ou deux maisons en vous basant sur celles dans lesquelles aucun de nous deux n' a sa place ?_

 _-Je te remercie mon jeune ami. Pour commencer nous pouvons de suite éliminer Serpentard. Si je peux voir une certaine dose de ruse vous n' avez ni l' un ni l' autre l' ambition que requiert la noble maison de Serpentard. Je ne vous enverrais pas non plus à Serdaigle. J' ai bien vu la soif d' apprendre nécessaire mais la dose de malice que je distingue ne s' y épanouirait pas et cela pourrait devenir dangereux. Mmmm. Compliqué compliqué. Trop de témérité pour Poufsouffle mais je doute que vous partagiez tout les deux la noblesse et le courage de Gryffondor. Et voilà les quatre maisons éliminées. Mmmm._

 _-Bon tu vas te décider ?_ Demanda Jack.

 _-Il s' agit d' un choix bien compliqué mon jeune ami._

 _-Jeune !? J' ai au moins trois cent ans !_

 _-J' en ai mille. Pour moi vous ressemblez à un enfant._

 _-Mouais. Heureusement qu' on ne te pose sur notre tête qu' une seule fois au cours de notre vie._ Grommela l' esprit de l' Hiver. _Je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter une deuxième conversation avec ce chapeau._

 _-Jack !_ Le réprimanda Harry. _Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec lui quand même ! Que fait-on maintenant ? Dans quelle maison allez-vous nous envoyer ?_

 _-Et bien je pense savoir où vous pourrez avoir votre place mais sachez ceci : si vous êtes dans cette maison ce n' est pas parce qu' elle vous convient parfaitement mais parce que c' est là que vos deux personnalités auront le plus de chances de s' épanouir. Ah ! Pour le temps que nous avons passé ensembles vous n' avez qu' à dire que j' hésitais avec une autre maison._

 _-Merci._ Répondit Harry. _Et désolé de vous avoir posé tant de problèmes._

 _-Allons allons. J' ai été enchanté de rencontrer le nouvel esprit de l' Hiver. Tu es bien plus agréable que ton prédécesseur Jack Frost._

 _-Mon-Mon prédécesseur ?_ S' étrangla Jack.

Mais avant que Jack puisse poser la moindre question au chapeau celui-ci avait déjà crié le nom de leur maison.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Harry descendit du tabouret et reposa le chapeau dessus avant de se diriger vers la table des rouges et ors tout en faisant un petit sourire d' excuse à Neville qui lui fit un clin d' œil signe qu' il ne lui en voulait pas. Il s' assit à côté d' Hermione qui avait été répartie juste avant lui et qui commença immédiatement à lui chuchoter qu' il avait passé sept minutes sous le chapeau ce qui faisait de lui un chapeauflou chose très rare qui se produisait en moyenne une fois par décennie. Heureusement la répartition des autres élèves la coupa et il put applaudir les autres nouveaux arrivants de Gryffondor. Au final ils étaient neuf nouveaux lionceaux pour la maison rouge et or. Il y avait lui bien sûr puis Hermione, Ron, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown, Rionach O'Neal et Bem Raji. Ce dernier se trouvait à la gauche d' Harry et c' est avec lui qu' il avait conversé pendant tout le banquet trop heureux d' échapper au babillage incessant d' Hermione.

Puis Ron avait posé la question que tout le monde se posait parce qu' ils n' avaient rien de mieux à se demander.

-Tu sais que généralement un élève reste moins d' une minute sur le tabouret ? Alors Harry ? Avec quelle maison est-ce que le chapeau a hésité ?

Plusieurs conversations s' étaient arrêtées après que le roux ait posé sa question. Il était vrai que beaucoup se posaient cette question mais personne n' avait osé interroger le Survivant. Celui-ci répondit avec une impressionnante nonchalance.

-Oh ça ? Il a hésité avec Serpentard.

Dire que les gryffondors étaient choqués serait un euphémisme. La réponse d' Harry fut accueillie par un silence pesant avant que Ron qui s' était étranglé avec le contenu de son assiette ne retrouve contenance et continue la conversation.

-Quoi ?! Serpentard ?!

-Mm ? Où est le problème ?

-Mais… Serpentard est une usine à mages noirs !

-Je suis sûr que ce n' est pas la seule maison à en avoir produit.

La plupart des élèves autour de lui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Si ils s' étaient attendus à ça de la part de leur Survivant. Cependant personne ne pouvait le contredire et tous repartirent dans leurs discussions précédentes tandis qu' Harry proposait de l' eau à Bem tout en se faisant mentalement féliciter par Jack qui appréciait grandement son idée et les têtes d' ahuris offertes par les élèves.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Au programme aujourd'hui: cours de Métamorphose.**

L' enfant de la Lune et de la Magie

 **Chapitre 9**

 _-Donner un plan du château était si compliqué que ça ?_

 _-Respire Jack. On ne doit plus être très loin de la salle de métamorphose._

 _-Heureusement que tu as eu l' idée de quitter le petit déjeuner rapidement._

 _-C' était trop lourd pour moi. Comment peut-on manger autant dès le matin ? Moi ça me dépasse._

Les couloirs de pierres étaient assez impressionnants pour Harry qui cherchait depuis une dizaine de minutes la salle de son premier cours. Et comme il était content d' avoir fui la Grande Salle ! Le château se révélait être un véritable labyrinthe et il était déjà repassé trois fois devant le même tableau d' une petite fille sur une balançoire. Finalement il arriva devant la salle désirée avec juste un quart d' heure d' avance alors qu' il la cherchait depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Heureusement que la petite fille lui avait donné la direction.

-Monsieur Potter ? Fit le professeur McGonagall sans doute surprise de le voir arriver en avance.

-Excusez-moi. Si vous voulez je peux attendre dehors.

-Non. Vous pouvez entrer ne vous inquiétez pas. J' ai juste été surprise. Vous ne mangez pas avec les autres ?

-J' ai déjà pris mon petit déjeuner.

-Vous êtes rapide.

-C' est parce que je mange peu.

-Qu' avez-vous mangé ? Interrogea le professeur avec une pointe d' inquiétude.

-Trois tartines de confiture de groseille et un verre de jus de pomme.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez tenir jusqu' au repas de midi ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. J' ai pris une pomme avec moi au cas où et j' ai une bouteille d' eau dans mon sac.

-Je vois. Vous pouvez vous asseoir dans la salle si vous voulez.

-Merci.

Harry prit place au premier rang sur la droite de manière à être collé à la fenêtre et sorti ses affaires de son sac. Il ouvrit son livre et fit semblant d' être très absorbé par son contenu.

 _-Jack ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Tu penses que je vais me ridiculiser ?_

 _-Mais non. Et puis il y a d' autres enfants qui n' ont jamais tenu une baguette de leur vie. Au pire tu seras aussi ridicule qu' eux !_

 _-Merci. Tu me rassures._

 _-Je suis là pour ça. C' est quel livre ?_

 _-Celui de Métamorphose. Je le trouve très intéressant._

 _-C' est vrai que cette matière est assez intéressante. Mais moi j' ai plutôt hâte de voir le cours de Sortilèges._

 _-Tu veux juste faire léviter des trucs et changer la couleur de l' uniforme._

 _-Comment t' as deviné ?!_

 _-Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert mon cher Jack. Je sais que tu détestes l' uniforme de l' école._

 _-Ces uniformes sont noirs. Et gris. Les seules couleurs que vous pouvez porter sont celles de vos Maisons. C' est nul._

 _-Allons. Qu' est-ce que tu veux y faire ? C' est normal. C' est pour savoir à quelle Maison on appartient. Si je me mettais à me balader avec une cravate verte on me prendrais pour un Serpentard._

 _-Pfff !_

 _-L' esprit de l' Hiver serait-il en train de bouder ?_

 _-N' importe quoi !_

 _-C' est parce que tu aurais préféré que je continue à porter du bleu peut être ? Je sais que c' est ta couleur préférée. On aurait peut être dû demander au choixpeau de nous envoyer à Serdaigle comme ça on aurait eu une cravate bleue._

 _-Je t' ai dis que tu te faisais des idées ! Regardes plutôt ! La brune qui se sent supérieure à tout le monde est arrivée._

-Toi aussi tu aimes lire ? Fit une petite voix aiguë.

Harry releva la tête de son livre et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione Granger. La petite fille lui souriait, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

-Oui.

-Oh ! Et qu' est-ce que tu as lu dernièrement ? Moi c' était _L' Histoire de Poudlard_. C' est un livre vraiment génial.

-J' ai lu _Michel Strogoff_.

-Ah ? Qui est-ce qui l' a écrit ?

-Jules Verne.

-Et ça parle de quoi ?

-C' est l' histoire de Michel Strogoff courrier du tsar qui doit se rendre dans la ville d' Irkoutsk afin de prévenir le frère du tsar de l' arrivée des tartares. Pour cela il doit traverser la Russie et rencontrera plein d' obstacles, d' alliés et d' ennemis.

Harry avait vu le pétillement disparaître des yeux de la brune à mesure qu' il parlait de son livre.

 _-J' imagine que ça n' intéresse pas cette fille. Quand je pense que tu as fais l' effort de lui parler poliment alors qu' elle ne t' a même pas dis bonjour._

 _-Calmes toi Jack. Si ça se trouve elle n' aime juste pas les romans d' aventure._

-Et bien ça à l' air… Intéressant ? Fit elle d' une voix hésitante.

-Tu n' aimes pas les romans d' aventure ?

-Pas vraiment. En fait je n' aime pas les romans.

-Mais… Tu as dis que tu aimais lire non ? Dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas cette fille. Elle aimait lire mais elle ne lisait pas de romans ?

-Non. Je préfère les livres de cours et d' histoire. Sourit la brune.

 _-C' est officiel Harry. J' aime pas cette fille. Elle est incapable de comprendre l' intérêt des romans._

 _-C' est sûr qu' elle est… surprenante._

-Et pourquoi tu n' aimes pas les romans ?

-Parce qu' ils sont faux.

-Ils sont faux ?

-Oui. Les histoires qu' on peut lire dedans sont fausses. Donc elles n' ont aucun intérêt.

-C' est un point de vue. Moi j' aime beaucoup les romans.

-Pourtant tu es en train de lire ton livre de Métamorphose.

-Parce qu' on va avoir cours de Métamorphose et que cette matière m' intéresse. Mais j' aurais aussi pu sortir le roman que je suis en train de lire.

-Et pourquoi tu lis des romans ?

-Parce que j' aime ça.

-Ce n' est pas une réponse.

-Si. J' ai besoin d' une raison logique pour aimer quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr !

Harry jeta un regard incrédule à Hermione. Est-ce que cette fille était sérieuse ? En plus elle continuait de parler avec sa petite voix aiguë de laquelle perçait son ton supérieur. Elle se croyait meilleure que lui. Elle était absolument persuadée d' avoir raison et rien de ce qu' il pourrait dire ne la fera changer d' avis. Aussi Harry n' essaya même pas d' argumenter ou quoi que ce soit et se contenta d' hausser les épaules.

-Si tu le dis.

Et il se replongea dans son livre ou plutôt dans sa discussion avec Jack.

 _-Je ne suis pas sûr d' aimer cette fille mais je peux au moins l' ignorer je pense._

 _-Tu sais au pire tu peux accidentellement perdre le contrôle de ta glace._

 _-Jack._

 _-Je sais. On ne congèle pas les personnes qu' on aime pas._

-Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé nous allons pouvoir commencer votre premier cours de Métamorphose.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix du professeur McGonagall. Immédiatement il referma son livre et donna toute son attention au professeur tandis que Jack faisait à peu près la même chose dans son esprit. Hors de question de passer pour un mauvais élève.

 _-Tu penses que tu vas y arriver ?_

 _-C' est le cours de base et la prof a dis que c' était normal si nous n' y arrivions pas tous aujourd'hui. Une histoire d' assimilation des règles de la métamorphose et d' entraînement. Tu ne l' as pas écouté ?_

 _-Je me suis endormis._

 _-T' es pas sérieux Jack ?_

 _-Hé ! C' est toi le sorcier ! Moi peu importe ce que je fais au fond puisque c' est toi qui dois changer cette allumette en aiguille._

 _-T' es pas croyable._

 _-On dirait qu' elle est en train de féliciter la brunette._

-Regardez. Disait le professeur de l' autre côté de la salle. Voyez comme le bois est devenu du métal et comment le bout est devenu piquant. Pour votre réussite j' offre cinq points à Gryffondor Miss Granger.

Harry jeta rapidement un regard à la brune qui tentait vainement de cacher qu' elle était extrêmement fière d' elle. Il retint difficilement un soupir et regarda son allumette. À côté de lui Bem avait réussi à la rendre presque grise bien qu' elle soit toujours en bois. Sous les encouragements discrets de Jack Harry sortit sa baguette et se prépara a prononcer la formule mais avant qu' il n' ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit il fut apostrophé par Hermione.

-Tu veux peut être de l' aide Harry ?

Comme il pouvait détester son ton supérieur en cet instant.

-Non merci Hermione. Je ne vais pas demander de l' aide avant d' avoir fais mon premier essai.

-Oh. Je vois. Dit elle avec une mine déçue. Ouah ! Ta baguette est magnifique ! La mienne est en bois de vigne avec un ventricule de dragon ! Et la tienne ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Son voisin lui jeta un regard surprit.

-Tu ne connais pas les éléments de ta baguette ? Interrogea Bem en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non. Ollivander n' en avait aucune idée non plus. Le bois provient d' une espèce éteinte dont on ignore le nom et il n' a pas réussis à connaître le cœur de ma baguette malgré tous ses efforts.

Hermione le regardait maintenant avec des étoiles dans les yeux tandis qu' il reportait son regard sur son allumette. Il se concentra pendant quelques instants avant de pointer sa baguette sur l' allumette et de prononcer la formule. Doucement l' allumette s' amincit jusqu' à devenir piquante au bout, le bois se transforma en métal et un petit trou apparut de l' autre côté de l' allumette.

 _-Pas mal ton allumette Harry !_

 _-Merci Jack._

 _-Mais pourquoi est-ce que c' est allé si lentement?La brunette l' a fais super rapidement._

 _-J' ai fais attention à chaque étape. Hermione a déjà une grande confiance en ses capacités alors elle a été vite sans vérifier que chacune des étapes de la métamorphose étaient respectées. Je pense que si je m' entraîne les étapes deviendront de plus en plus fluide pour moi et transformer une allumette en aiguille finira par prendre une seconde voir moins._

 _-Je vois. La prof vient de te donner cinq points._

 _-Merci de l' infos._

 _-De rien._

-Monsieur Potter ?

-Oui professeur ?

-Vous êtes avec nous ?

-Oui. Excusez-moi mais c' était la première fois que j' utilisais vraiment la magie alors j' ai un peu de mal à croire que j' ai réussi.

Le visage sévère du professeur s' adoucit après l' entente des excuses d' Harry.

-Je comprends Monsieur Potter. Cependant je compte sur vous pour rester attentif au reste du cours.

-Oui professeur.

-Bien. Essayez de rendre à votre aiguille son apparence première et entraînez vous à ces deux métamorphoses jusqu' à la fin du cours.

-Oui professeur.

Pendant la dizaine de minutes restante Harry fit donc en boucle les deux métamorphoses et juste avant que la cloche annonçant la fin des cours ne résonne il réussissait à transformer son allumette en aiguille et vice versa en moins de dix secondes tandis que Bem le faisait en une trentaine de secondes et Hermione le faisait instantanément. C' est donc assez fier de lui qu' Harry quitta la salle de Métamophose aux côtés de Bem. Ils avaient Histoire de la Magie maintenant.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Il m' a fallu pas mal d' essais avant d' en être satisfaite. J' espère qu' il vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

L' enfant de la Lune et de la Magie

 **Chapitre 10**

Harry étouffa un bâillement alors qu' il quittait la salle d' Histoire de la Magie. Pas que le cours soit inintéressant. Ce dont le professeur Binns avait parlé durant les deux dernières heures piquait sa curiosité. Mais malheureusement le professeur avait une voix extrêmement ennuyeuse. Si il essayait de mettre un tout petit peu de vie dans ses cours alors ceux-ci deviendraient sans aucun doute ses préférés.

 _-J' arrive toujours pas à croire que le prof soit un fantôme ! Qu' est-ce qui leur a pris dans cette école ?_ Résonna la voix de Jack.

 _-Sans doute ont-ils décidé qu' un professeur mort leur coûterait moins cher vu qu' il n' a pas besoin d' être nourri, payé ou logé._

-Harry !

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Hermione.

 _-Sérieux ? C' est pas possible. Cette fille te poursuit._

Choisissant d' ignorer l' esprit de l' Hiver, Harry fit un sourire poli à la brune qui reprenait son souffle.

-Hermione ? Qu' est-ce qu' il y a ?

-Je me disais qu' on pourrait aller travailler à la bibliothèque ensemble.

 _-Elle est sérieuse ?! On a à peine terminé les cours de la matinée qu' elle veut déjà aller travailler ? Harry tu n' as pas intérêt à subir sa mauvaise influence ! Quoi qu' il arrive je t' empêcherai de devenir un élève modèle et insipide. Tu as ma parole !_

Harry réprima un rire alors qu' il répondait à Hermione.

-Désolé Hermione. Je pense que je vais plutôt aller explorer le château.

Hermione fit la moue.

-Mais Harry ! Si tu ne travaille pas tu n' auras pas de bonnes notes et tu ne réussiras pas ton année ! Comment peux-tu ne pas vouloir travailler alors que ton avenir en dépend ?

 _-Je rêve. C' est le premier jour de cours et ne pas aller à la bibliothèque avec elle va gâcher ton avenir ? Est-ce qu' elle s' entend parler au moins ?_

- _Je ne crois pas._ Hermione. C' est le premier jour de cours de la première année. Je doute que ne pas travailler aujourd'hui change mon avenir à jamais.

Les joues de la brune prirent une teinte rouge.

-Parfait ! Va donc gâcher ton avenir en t' amusant plutôt qu' en travaillant !

Et elle se détourna pour partir.

- _On dirait qu' on l' a fait fuir._

 _-Oui. Je me demande pourquoi elle attache autant d' importance au travail. Tu penses qu' il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?_

 _-Aucune idée. On va explorer le château ?_

 _-Tu rêves de ça depuis qu' on est arrivés. Avoue._

 _-Oui. Ce n' est pas tous les jours que je vais dans un château magique. Même si ça va être notre quotidien à partir d' aujourd'hui._

 _-Tu pourrais donc attendre un peu avant de me faire aller n' importe où tu ne crois pas ?_

 _-Certainement pas ! Et puis c' est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire. Je doute que la brunette t' accueille à bras ouverts si tu décidais d' aller à la bibliothèque._

 _-On est d' accord. Mais de toute façon je n' ai rien à faire à la bibliothèque donc pas de problèmes avec Hermione._

 _-Donc partons explorer !_

 _-Tant que tu ne me fais pas aller dans la forêt interdite ou au troisième étage je n' y vois pas d' inconvénient._

 _-Tu n' es pas amusant quand tu respectes les règles Harry._

 _-Je sais. Mais le château est bien assez grand pour qu' on évite ces endroits pendant au moins un ou deux ans tu ne crois pas ?_

 _-Touché._

Harry sourit au grognement récalcitrant de Jack. Pour tout l' amour qu' il portait à l' esprit de Hiver il était obligé d' admettre que Jack prenait le danger assez peu au sérieux quand il était question d' amusement. Il remarqua alors que, prit par sadiscussion avec Jack il avait oublié de regarder dans quelle direction il se dirigeait.

- _Jack ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Dis moi que tu sais exactement où nous sommes. S' il te plaît._

 _-Désolé. Je suis aussi perdu que toi._

 _-Zut._

Harry regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils mais il n' avait vraiment aucune idée du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait.

-Regarde un peu ce qu' on a trouvé mon cher Gred.

Harry sursauta et se retourna rapidement pour faire face à deux garçons qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d' eau. Ils étaient tout les deux roux aux yeux bleus et avaient le visage couvert de tâches de rousseur. Ils lui semblaient également étrangement familiers.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes Fred et Georges Weasley ! Répondit l' un sur un ton théâtrale. Et toi mon cher ami ? Qui es-tu ?

-Harry. Harry Potter.

Les deux garçons firent un grand sourire.

-Un plaisir de te rencontrer. Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

-Et vous ?

Les sourires des garçons s' élargirent.

-Très bonne question !

-Nous sommes missionnés pour la plus importante des missions.

-Répandre le chaos ! S' exclamèrent ils en cœur.

Harry grimaça.

 _-Ils sont étranges tu ne trouves pas Jack ?_

 _-Tu trouves ? Moi je les aime bien._

 _-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m' étonne._

-Hey !

Harry sursauta et regarda les deux garçons qui s' étaient rapprochés.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Désolé. J' étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Et qu' est-ce qui est si intéressant ?

-Voudrais-tu nous rejoindre dans notre merveilleuse mission ?

-Euh… Sans façon. Répondit Harry avec gêne avant de marmonner presque inconsciemment. Je voudrais être sur la liste des gentils cette année.

 _-Je vois pas pourquoi tu tiens à être sur cette fichue liste._

 _-Peut être que je pourrais rencontrer Nord si je suis dessus._

Du fond de l' esprit d' Harry Jack renifla d' amusement.

 _-Comme si Sable allait te laisser faire._

-Hey !

Harry sursauta devant le cri de l' un des garçons.

-Désolé. J' étais…

-Dans tes pensées ? Tu ne devrais pas faire ça quand tu parles avec d' autres personnes.

-Désolé.

-Sinon ! C' est quoi cette liste des gentils dont tu parles ?

Harry grimaça intérieurement. Ils l' avaient entendu.

-Et bien si tu es sage toute l' année tu es sur la liste des gentils du Père Noël et le jour de Noël il t' apporte un cadeau.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent en silence pendant un instant avant d' éclater de rire.

-Tu veux dire que tu crois au Père Noël ?

-Bien sûr ! Pas vous ?

-Bien sûr que non. Le Père Noël c' est juste une histoire moldue. Parce que l' idée était sympa les sorciers se sont mis à fêter Noël mais personne ne crois à cette histoire.

-Moi si.

-Pourquoi tu crois un truc pareil ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous n' y croyez pas ?

Les deux garçons se turent et le regardèrent avec sérieux.

-Parce qu' un tel être ne peut pas exister.

-Déjà les parents finissent tous par avouer que ce sont eux qui déposent les cadeaux sous le sapin.

-Et puis ce Père Noël violerait pas mal de lois de la magie si il existait vraiment.

-Il faut être stupide pour croire à son existence. Conclurent ils en cœur.

Harry se renfrogna aux paroles des jumeaux et leur jeta un regard noir.

-Et bien excusez-moi d' être si stupide !

Et il s' éloigna avec rage sous les regards incrédules des deux roux.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Coucou tout le monde! Désolée pour le temps qu' il m' a fallu pour terminer ce chapitre. J' étais bloquée vers le milieu et je n' avais aucune idée de comment continuer à raconter ce que je voulais raconter. J' ai cru que je m' en sortirai jamais. Mais j' ai fini par y arriver donc voilà la suite que j' espère vous n' avez pas trop attendu.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

L' enfant de la Lune et de la Magie

 **Chapitre 11**

Pour Harry et les autres élèves de Poudlard le temps commença lentement à s' écouler. Après les cours d' Histoire de la Magie et de Métamorphose Harry et Jack découvrirent les cours de Sortilèges enseignés par le petit professeur Flitwick qui manqua de tomber de sa chaise lorsqu' il lu son nom pour la première fois ce qui fit beaucoup rire l' Esprit de l' Hiver, les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal où ils durent supporter le bégaiement horripilant du professeur Quirell, les cours d' Astronomie du professeur Sinistra qui se déroulaient à minuit au sommet de la tour d' Astronomie de l' école et les cours de Botanique dirigés par le professeur Chourave dans les serres de l' école.

Rapidement, et exactement comme Harry l' avait prévu, Jack tomba amoureux des cours de Sortilèges tandis qu' Harry se surprit à apprécier l' Astronomie et la Métamorphose. Mais le cours qui les marqua le plus tout les deux fut celui de Potions.

Le cours avait lieu le vendredi après-midi dans les cachots de l' école. Bien sûr cette révélation fut accompagnée par le désespoir de Jack à l' idée de passer la moitié de l' après-midi enfermé sous terre. Peu désireux de se perdre Harry avait quitté le déjeuner un peu plus tôt en quête de la salle de classe. Lorsqu' il y était arrivé il était en avance comme il s' y attendait. Il s' installa donc à l' un des plans de travail de la salle qui se trouvait environ au centre des rangs. C' était un marché qu' il avait fait avec Jack dès le premier jour d' école à deux : lorsque le choix était offert il n' irait jamais devant, jamais derrière. Il avait ensuite sorti son matériel et un livre pour patienter en attendant l' arrivée du professeur.

Petit à petit la salle s' était remplie et bientôt toute les places furent prise. Comme voisin Harry eu Seamus Finnigan, un garçon aux cheveux châtains coiffés avec un pétard et des yeux vairons qui avait passé la semaine à asseoir sa réputation d' exploseur de tout ce qu' il touche. Harry fut bien obligé d' admettre qu' il avait peur de ce que Seamus pourrait faire avec un chaudron et des ingrédients de potions. Puis le cours avait commencé et il avait oublié ses craintes au sujet de son voisin.

Le professeur Rogue le détestait. C' était un constat plus qu' une hypothèse. La première chose que le professeur avait faite avait été de lui poser des questions dont il ignorait les réponses avant de se moquer de lui pour son ignorance. Ça avait été difficile de ne pas se laisser atteindre par les mots blessants du professeur mais grâce à Jack Harry avait réussi à contrôler sa colère et surtout le givre qui commençait à s' étendre sur son bureau.

Une fois les questions terminées et les réponses données sur le ton de l' évidence par le professeur ils avaient dû préparer une potion. Harry n' était pas mauvais en cuisine et il trouvait que les potions y ressemblaient beaucoup ce qui lui permettait de ne rien faire de trop horrible et même d' empêcher Seamus de faire exploser quelque chose, un petit miracle qui lui demandait beaucoup de concentration. C' est pourquoi il ne vit rien venir quand la potion de Ron et de Dean explosa.

Bien sûr la première réaction du professeur avait été de le gronder pour ne pas avoir prévenu les deux gryffondors des erreurs qu' ils commettaient. Puis tout avait dégénéré quand Seamus avait fait remarqué que les élèves en question étaient trois places derrière eux et qu' ils n' avaient pas d' yeux derrière la tête. Le résultat ne s' était pas fait attendre : une retenue pour Seamus et trente points en moins pour Gryffondor. Autant dire que les seuls à sourire à la sortie du cours étaient les serpentards.

Heureusement, Harry et Jack purent se détendre en parlant avec Hagrid après le cours. L' homme avait invité Harry à prendre le thé le matin même et le garçon avait été plus qu' heureux de répondre à l' affirmative. Il y avait également emmené Seamus pour que le garçon se calme à la grande joie d' Hagrid. Ils parlèrent de leur quotidien et de leurs cours quand le sujet du cours de Potions et de Rogue fut abordé.

-Cet homme est horrible ! Ragea le garçon en avalant un gorgée de thé. En plus il harcèle Harry.

Hagrid fronça les sourcils devant cette affirmation.

-Allons Seamus. Le professeur Rogue ne peut pas faire une chose pareille. Il est juste très sévère.

Seamus reposa sa tasse assez brutalement sur la table.

-Bien ! Ce n' est pas du harcèlement. Après tout ce n' est que le premier cours. Ne t' inquiètes pas Harry, dans deux ou trois mois on pourra dire que Rogue te harcèle puisque ce sera sur la durée.

-Calmes-toi mon garçon. Tu ne peux pas…

- _Harry ! Je l' aime bien celui-là. Il a un bon sens de l' humour._

 _-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis même pas surpris ? Dis-moi Jack, tu n' envisages pas de me faire l' emmener avec moi quand tu me forceras à quitter les dortoirs en pleine nuit pour explorer le château n' est-ce pas ?_

Face au silence de Jack Harry réprima un soupir et retourna à sa conversation.

-Ne t' inquiètes pas pour moi Seamus. Je le vis très bien. Il faut plus que des insultes et des punitions injustifiées pour me faire perdre mon sang froid.

-Là n' est pas la question ! Ce type s' en prend à quiconque n' est pas à Serpentard, c' est clairement du favoritisme ! En plus il ne donne des conseils qu' aux élèves portant du vert et ignore les autres ! C' est un honte qu' il enseigne quoi que ce soit à des enfants ! Chez nous il ne serait même pas professeur !

-Allons mon garçon, dans quoi pars-tu encore ? Qu' est-ce que c' est que cette histoire de ''chez nous'' ?

Seamus rougit un peu avant de répondre.

-Je parle du monde moldu dont Harry et moi on vient.

Hagrid fronça les sourcils devant la réponde du garçon.

-Ici aussi c' est chez toi.

-Je ne connais pas assez le monde sorcier pour être d' accord avec vous.

Au tour d' Harry de froncer les sourcils.

-Mais tu n' avais pas dis que ta mère était une sorcière ?

-Si mais ma mère a quitté le monde sorcier pour rester avec mon père. Elle vit comme une moldue depuis plus de dix ans et elle n' a plus utilisé la magie depuis qu' elle a sonné à la porte de mon père pour lui dire que sa famille l' avait renié.

Harry grimaça face à l' histoire tandis qu' Hagrid soupira en resservant une tasse de thé à Seamus.

-Il y a beaucoup d' histoires de ce genre dans le monde sorcier. Rien que dans cette école vous devez pouvoir trouver quatre ou cinq enfants dont l' un des parents a une histoire similaire. Les sang-mêlés ne sont pas forcément mieux vus que les nés-moldus par certaines familles.

-C' est horrible. Fit Harry. Comment on peut penser des choses pareilles ?

-N' y a-t-il pas le même genre de problèmes chez les moldus ?

-Si. Répondit Seamus. Mais c' est puni par la loi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Continua Harry. Il y a vraiment des lois contre ce genre de choses. On ne peut pas empêcher les gens de les penser mais on peut les punir si ils les expriment en publique ou si ce sont les raisons utilisées pour justifier leurs actions.

-Je ne savais pas. Je n' ai pas souvent l' occasion de sortir dans le monde moldu.

Seamus sourit.

-Faut dire, avec vos deux mètres trente de hauteur vous aurez du mal à passer inaperçu.

Hagrid partit dans un grand éclat de rire et l' après-midi se termina dans la bonne humeur.

Le soir même Harry lisait tranquillement un livre dans la salle commune quand il fut abordé par deux têtes rousses. Il grimaça intérieurement et leva les yeux vers les jumeaux Weasley.

-Je peux vous aider ?

Les jumeaux firent un grand sourire.

-Et bien vois-tu…

-Nous avons décidé de t' aider.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-M' aider ? À quoi ?

Les sourires des jumeaux s' agrandirent.

-T' aider à te défaire…

-De tes idées moldues bizarres.

-Mes idées moldues bizarres ?

-Oui. Par exemple…

-Ta croyance erronée…

-Ou toute autre idée incongrue.

 _Clac !_ Harry referma violemment son livre et se leva avec un regard remplit de colère.

-Comment osez-vous ? Murmura-t-il furieusement avant d' élever la voix. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser croire en ce que je veux ?

Les deux garçon le regardèrent complètement abasourdis.

-Bien sûr…

-Qu' on peut.

-Dans ce cas laissez-moi donc croire au Père Noël ou à autre chose !

-Mais il ne peut pas exister.

Harry renifla.

-C' est ce qui rend le fait d' y croire plus beau.

Et sur ces mots il se leva et quitta la salle commune sous les regards intrigués de plusieurs élèves.

 _-Qu' est-ce que c' est beau ce que tu dis Harry._

 _-C' est sans doute à cause des quelques rêves de ta vie que tu m' as donné il y a longtemps. Tu avais le fâcheuse habitude d' écouter des vieux machins parler par énigmes._

 _-Je ne faisais pas ça !_

 _-Si. Tu le faisais et tu as même essayé de leur répondre._

 _-Bon. Je le faisais peut être mais c' est pas une raison pour le dire comme ça._

 _-Et comment je devrai le dire ?_

 _-Tu devrais dire que j' écoutais religieusement les perles de sagesse distillées par ceux qui ont longtemps vécu._

 _-Tu leur criais dans les oreilles en les qualifiant de vieilles mules rabougries._

 _-P… Peut être… Mais c' est grâce à ça que tu as pu leur répondre comme ça._

 _-Pitié, j' y serais parvenu même sans tes ''perles de sagesse''._

 _-Au fait, où est-ce que tu vas ?_

 _-Où est-ce que je… ?_

Harry se stoppa brutalement et regarda autour de lui avec interrogation avant de pousser un long soupir frustré.

-Faut vraiment que j' arrête de penser en marchant moi.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Coucou tout le monde! Comment ça va? Voici un nouveau chapitre sur lequel j' ai bloqué pendant mille ans avant de finalement l' écrire d' une seule traite.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

L' enfant de la Lune et de la Magie

 **Chapitre 12**

Harry jeta un coup d' œil à sa montre. Vingt heure dix. Le couvre-feu étant à vingt-et-une heure il lui restait cinquante minutes pour retrouver la salle commune. C' était beaucoup trop peu compte tenu du fait qu' il n' avait aucune idée de l' endroit où il se trouvait.

 _-Paniques pas Harry. Au pire tu auras une retenue, c' est pas la mort._

 _-J' aimerai éviter d' être collé dès la première semaine._

 _-Bon courage !_

 _-Tu ne vas pas m' aider ?!_

 _-Je suis aussi perdu que toi, aucune idée de l' endroit où on est._

 _-En gros tu sers à rien._

 _-Exactement !_

Harry soupira avant de se mettre en marche. Il ne résoudra rien en restant planté au milieu d' un couloir. Tandis qu' il avançait, il essayait de trouver un lieu familier qui lui permettrait au moins de se situer dans le château. Malheureusement pour lui tous les couloirs se ressemblaient à ses yeux et il avait juste l' impression de se perdre un peu plus. La seule information qu' il avait pu retirer de son errance c' était qu' il était dans les sous-sols du château et seulement parce qu' il n' y avait pas la moindre fenêtre autour de lui.

Au bout de dix minutes d' errance il s' appuya contre un mur en soupirant.

-Ils pourraient au moins nous donner un plan du château. Marmonna-t-il.

Il avait décidé d' en vouloir à tout le monde pour son égarement il ne savait trop où dans le château. Aux jumeaux qui lui avaient fait quitter la tour, au reste des gryffondors pour avoir laissé les jumeaux l' embêter, aux professeurs pour ne pas donner de plan du château aux élèves et à Jack pour lui parler pendant qu' il marchait.

 _-Hé ! J' y suis pour rien alors arrêtes de me déclarer coupable !_

Harry renifla.

 _-Pas envie. J' ai décidé d' en vouloir à tout le monde je te rappelle._

 _-Aller Harry ! Sois cool et épargne moi. Tu sais au fond de toi que ce n' est pas de ma faute._

 _-Oui._

 _-Alors ne me déclare pas coupable._

 _-Pas envie._

Soudain Harry s' arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Il essaya de le nier pendant un instant avant de soupirer et de faire face à la dure réalité : il était encore plus perdu qu' avant. Il le savait parce que les murs étaient un peu moins élégants que la dernière fois qu' il les avait regardé et que l' air s' était refroidi. Il était descendu au lieu de remonter.

-Je vais pas y échapper, j' en suis sûr. Marmonna-t-il d' un ton défaitiste en pensant à sa future retenue.

-Harry ?

Il retourna rapidement vers la voix et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son regard se posa sur Neville.

-Qu' est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le blond.

Harry se contenta de sourire avant de répondre.

-Je visite.

-À vingt heure trente ?

-Bon. Je me suis peut être un peu perdu.

-Un peu ? Harry la tour de gryffondor est de l' autre côté du château.

-C' est la faute des jumeaux Weasley. Grommela Harry.

C' était une piètre défense mais il ressentait le besoin d' accuser les roux de tous ses maux.

-Je vois. Rigola Neville. Tu n' y arriveras jamais avant le couvre-feu.

-Je sais. Et voilà comment je vais me retrouver en retenue dès la première semaine de cours. J'y pense ! Qu' est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?

Neville sourit.

-Ma salle commune n' est pas loin. Si tu attends ici sans bouger je pourrais trouver un préfet pour te ramener chez les gryffondors.

-Sérieux ?! Neville tu es mon sauveur !

-Je sais. Sourit le garçon. Mais pourquoi n' as-tu pas de plan du château ?

-Parce que tu en as un toi ?

-Bien sûr. C' est très sommaire et ça n' indique que les salles de cours et les escaliers mais tous les élèves de Poufsouffle en ont un.

 _-Harry ! On aurait dû aller à Poufsouffle ! Non seulement Neville y est mais en plus ils ont droit à un plan du château !_

 _-Je pensais la même chose._

C' était vraiment injuste. Pourquoi il n' y avait que les poufsouffles qui avaient droit à un plan du château quand les élèves de Gryffondor demandaient aux nouveaux d' apprendre des trajets par cœur ?

-Tu ne connais pas ta chance Neville. Et sinon pour ce préfet ?

-Je vais te le chercher tout de suite. Surtout ne bouge pas.

Harry acquiesça tandis que Neville s' éloignait avant de disparaître au détour d' un couloir.

 _-Je vote pour qu' on se perde plus souvent ! Avec un peu de chance tu pourrais tomber sur Neville plus souvent._

 _-Je serai presque d' accord si se perdre ne me donnait pas autant honte._

 _-On est là que depuis une semaine. Tu ne peux pas connaître le château par cœur. Et puis… à part les salles de classe les élèves plus âgés ne vous ont pas dis grand chose. Et encore ! Tu te souviens sûrement de l' aventure que tu as vécu juste pour trouver la salle de Métamorphose ou celle de Potions._

 _-Ne me parles pas de la salle de Potions. Sérieusement, ''cinquième cachot du troisième sous-sol'' n' est pas une indication. Est-ce que quelqu' un sait où commencent les sous-sols du château d' ailleurs ?_

Jack se contenta de ricaner et avant qu' Harry n' ait pu continuer à se plaindre la voix de Neville retentit dans son dos.

-Harry ! Je t' ai trouvé un préfet.

Harry se retourna et fit face à son ami et à un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bruns qu' il reconnu immédiatement.

-Tu es le préfet qui m' a aidé à retrouver le crapaud de Neville, non ?

Le garçon sourit.

-Tu as une bonne mémoire. Je suis Gabriel Truman, préfet de Poufsouffle et meilleur organisateur de fête de Poudlard.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Je croyais que c' était le titre des jumeaux Weasley.

-C' est ce qu' ils aiment penser. Et comme je suis quelqu' un de gentil je les laisse s' imaginer qu' ils sont les seuls élèves de Poudlard à avoir jamais trouvé la cuisine ou les passages secrets menant à Pré-au-Lard.

-C' est vrai qu' ils s' en vantent souvent. Réfléchit Harry pendant un instant en repensant à toutes les répliques fières des jumeaux dans la salle commune.

Gabriel lui fit un clin d' œil.

-La vérité c' est qu' ils connaissent un peu plus de passages secrets que les autres mais qu' environ un élève sur trois a déjà trouvé un passage secret menant hors du château et qu' environ deux tiers des élèves savent comment aller aux cuisines. Les jumeaux Weasley sont juste les seuls à s' en vanter haut et fort. Cela à d ailleurs mené à une baisse du nombre de gryffondors découvrant les cuisines.

Harry acquiesça.

-Ils soudoient les jumeaux pour qu' ils aillent piquer de la nourriture pour eux.

-Ce qui n' est pas vraiment un exploit. Marmonna Neville.

Harry jeta un regard curieux au blond.

-Vraiment ?

Gabriel rigola.

-Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans les autres maisons mais à Poufsouffle l' une des premières choses qu' on apprend c' est l' emplacement des cuisines.

Les cloches du château résonnèrent avant qu' Harry n' ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Gabriel leva les yeux en souriant.

-Et bien on dirait que notre conversation va être écourtée. Neville ? Je peux te laisser retourner à la salle commune ?

Le garçon acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Harry.

-On se voit demain ? On pourrait aller explorer le château après le petit déjeuner.

Harry contempla l' idée pendant un instant avant de sourire.

-Ça marche. Et est-ce que je peux amener un ami ?

-Bien sûr ! Moi aussi j' en ramènerai un.

Les deux enfants se saluèrent sous le regard joyeux de Gabriel puis Neville partit pour sa salle commune tandis que le préfet faisait signe à Harry de le suivre.


End file.
